<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust and smog by BadCat313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479266">Dust and smog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/pseuds/BadCat313'>BadCat313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tender Fenris modernity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/pseuds/BadCat313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thedas. This is the same modern world as ours with you. Technology and the like. Magic also exists.<br/>And there is also love, sex, friendship, intrigue and much more! Enjoy &gt;^.^&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carver Hawke/Merrill, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tender Fenris modernity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Slum.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sex in this Chapter.<br/>I warned You!<br/><br/>Thedas. This is the same modern world as ours with you. Technology and the like. Its inhabitants treat all races equally.<br/>Dwarves, elves, Qunari and humans - all live and work in different professions, in different fields and even in politics. Of course, humans are a larger race. Because of this, it is they who often find themselves in the highest positions.<br/>Magicians also grow in a circle. But now this is not an eternal confinement. After 10 full years of study in the circle - magicians are free to leave it (provided that the magician is already 18 years old). They can live and work like everyone else. Magicians are highly valued in medicine.<br/>The police, as in our world, control law and order.<br/>"Templars" are a special squad for special purposes. They watch over the magicians and control the use of magic. They arrest (and sometimes, of course, kill) mages if they use blood magic, or, for example, use combat magic outside of hostilities.<br/>Kirkwall is a modern city. There are slums on its north side. And, although they are considered part of the city, all city dwellers prefer not to notice them and not look into the slums. Slums live almost autonomously. Of course, urban people often take advantage of the fact that it is there that you can find cheap goods. Cheap labor. And, of course, buying and selling something stolen or illegal is also possible only in the slums.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slender figure stood at the entrance to the alley. Obviously owned by a woman. Fenris relaxed. They were clearly not policemen. They would just burst in, shooting in all directions and trashing the slums like a house of cards.<br/>
The female figure moved slowly and carefully down the alley. She noticed movement and stopped. Fenris grinned. "Fear" he thought to himself. "Okay. So it'll be easy money."<br/>
The woman was dressed in a light, loose-fitting sweater and black leather trousers that nicely hugged her hips and tight legs. Her face was framed by a short cut of black hair. A small black purse was slung over her shoulder. Everything about her said that she was not from these places. And the latest smartwatch model. And a wireless earphone sticking out carelessly in one ear. And her light-colored sneakers, which were perfectly clean. In the slums, shoes are completely covered with a layer of dust and dirt in fifteen minutes.<br/>
Fenris appreciated her enough and moved towards her again. There were four more behind him. One girl and three guys. He had known everyone for a long time. He headed them for more than three years. They all moved smoothly and almost silently.<br/>
The woman, who was already thirty paces away, backed away from their approach. Fenris grinned and shook his head. Four people from behind him immediately disappeared into one of the houses. Fenris was already close to the woman.<br/>
She looked at him with her blue eyes. He could not make out whether she was afraid of him, or his appearance disgusted her.<br/>
There could be no other options. He knew what impression he made and it was completely fine with him. It was always in his hands. He looked frightening, repulsive. Black jacket, black pants, black boots and a black T-shirt. The black color perfectly accentuated his white hair and the same snow-white tattoos. At the moment, only three dots on the forehead were clearly visible. Lines on his chin that stretched down his neck and disappeared under the shirt. And the lines on his arms. More precisely, one hand, because the other was hidden by a leather glove.<br/>
The fact that he was an elf also added to the image of disgust. Elves have not been much favored for centuries. And if you come from a slum, then this is a guarantee that you will be hated.</p><p>- Lost? - his deep male voice broke the silence. - You are clearly not from these places.<br/>
He saw that she had swallowed the saliva collected in her throat and nodded curtly.<br/>
- If you want a tour of our world, then it will cost you a lot of money. And it would be worthwhile to agree on this in advance. - he looked at her with contempt. He hated "extreme excursions" as the rich called them. But he could not deny the fact that such "entertainment" for idiots filled his pocket and stomach quite well.<br/>
Her eyes widened in surprise.<br/>
- No. No, what are you. I'm looking for a refugee representative here. I am a journalist, I want to help.<br/>
Before she could finish, Fenris turned and headed in the direction from which he had come. The woman started to follow him, but he stopped and spoke:<br/>
- Nobody needs your help here! Get out of here while I'm safe. All you find is trouble. - he himself was amazed at how impassively his words sounded. After all, hatred boiled inside him.</p><p>For many years, journalists pretended to be trying to help slum dwellers. Outcasts and refugees. They believed. And all that the slums received from this was new persecution, oppression and riots. Now journalists were not welcome here. Usually they just disappeared without a trace if they decided to poke their attention here.<br/>
Coming out of his thoughts, he realized that he was still standing with his back to her, and she still hadn't moved.</p><p>- Do you have a hearing problem? You need to use your headphones less. - his words oozed with poison. - I told you - GET OUT!<br/>
- I ... I ... Why do you react this way? I want to help. And I can help.<br/>
- Yes, shove your help !!! - he turned around. His eyes blazed with anger. - You have oppressed us with your "help" for so many years! How dare you pop in here?<br/>
"What are you talking about ... I don't understand ..." - She cowered and hugged herself in her arms.<br/>
Fenris was a villain. In such a place, that's the only way to survive. But he had principles. He never attacked or beat women. Of course, if it was not about protecting your own life. There were many women among the killers and among the police. Therefore, in collision with them, he did not divide anyone. But now there was a journalist in front of him. And, as much as he hated her, he would not dare to touch her. He was not going to fall so low.<br/>
- Get out. - he growled in a low rumble.<br/>
- "I can't ..." - She stammered. - I don't know where to go. I meandered along the alleys and ...<br/>
- It's amazing that it remained intact. Your creator favors you. - the poison in his words did not diminish, but he no longer raised his tone. - Hide your gadgets and follow me. If you lag behind - consider you a corpse. - he moved to where the woman came from.</p><p>Immediately following him, she frantically took off her watch and earpiece and stuffed them into her purse.</p><p>- I'm Merian. Hawk.<br/>
- It doesn't matter to me. I hope that you are smart enough to never poke around here again.<br/>
- I just wanted to be polite.<br/>
- It's too much. All the more so here. Moreover, with someone like I.<br/>
- Why? Because you live in a slum? Because you are an elf? You may not be aware, but modern society has long ceased to pay attention to gender, appearance, origin and race. All this does not matter if you are good ... - she did not have time to finish. She just bumped into his back as he stopped. - “Sorry, I don’t ...<br/>
- Shut up. - he said without turning. - Just shut your mouth. - Her chatter almost brought him to the boiling point. But now he realized that she was not his concern.</p><p>Three were approaching from the nearest alley. He knew these clothes. Knew this gait. They were scavengers and killers. Without honor. Without principles. Even among the scum, there were those who managed to be even worse. They were them. They were called "Dreghi". Fenris hated them, because it was they who organized most of the rapes, pogroms, robberies, and always killed their victims. The murders were dishonorable and cruel. They rarely touched the slum dwellers, but he knew that even he himself was not completely safe. What was there to say about her ...<br/>
There were three hundred steps to them. He knew that his eyesight, like his hearing, were sharper. But he heard that they had already seen two. And that means he will not be able to hide the woman.</p><p>- Do what I tell you. Then maybe we both will get through this day. - turning to her he said.<br/>
- Good. Good. Who is it?<br/>
"Shhh ..." - he hissed. - Do not ask. Do not say. Just do it.<br/>
She nodded and he grabbed her forearms with such force that she felt that there would be bruises from his fingers. And then he began to kiss her with such pressure that she almost did not have enough breath.</p><p>- Ugh, I'm going to vomit ... - came the vile voice of those approaching. - Why even breed this drooling?!? Bueeeeeeee!<br/>
- It seems that here someone from the local is already having fun, let's come back later, maybe we will get something. Hahaha ... - the second, even more disgusting voice, laughed and all three turned, and did not come closer than a hundred paces.<br/>
Fenris instantly recoiled from her and looked towards where the Dregs had come from. There was no one else to be seen, and judging by the sound of their laughter, they were receding. Fenris let out a loud sigh and walked back towards the exit of the slum. The faster he gets rid of the intruder, the less problems.<br/>
Her eyes were so open that they seemed about to fall out. She hesitated for a couple of seconds, and then quickly followed him. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.</p><p>- What the hell was that?<br/>
- Woman. Your chatter will destroy us.<br/>
- Hawk, actually. And that's why you decided to shut me up for sure?<br/>
- I saved your pitiful hide. They were "Dreghi"!<br/>
- And? What?<br/>
- Are you from another planet? - he raised one eyebrow in surprise. Although slum dwellers were usually not divided, believing that they are all the same. Even so, everyone knew that the "Dreghi" were a special gang of bastards.<br/>
- I came to Kirkwall not so long ago. I don't know everyone yet ...<br/>
- You don’t know anything, but I came to the slums. Even the police don't come here.<br/>
- I could not imagine that it was so ...<br/>
- Disgusting? Loathsome? A lot of the same can be said about these places.<br/>
- How do you live here? This smog ...</p><p>Fenris said nothing. He knew it was pointless. And he didn't like doing meaningless things.</p><p>In truth, he himself hated this smog. He often went out of town to the nearest hill. I looked at the clear sky. Breathed in fresh air. The air in the city was also cleaner. But there were those in the city who always looked at him with disdain.</p><p>While he was thinking about all this, they had already reached the exit of the slum. The contrast was just obvious. He was always amazed at how clearly the border was visible. Here are your feet on the muddy ground, on which only in some places there are traces of asphalt. But now you take a step and find yourself on the cobblestones. Always clean, washed. And, as if in confirmation of his thoughts, Merian stood on her. Even in this condition, her pretty dusty shoes looked better than all the slums. Fenris stared at his feet. Dirty shoes were on a small patch of asphalt. On the side of the slums. This world and that one. Everything is in its place. He began to turn to go back, but her hand lightly gripped his elbow. Almost weightless.</p><p>He stopped, pulled his hand back, and looked at Hawk.</p><p>- You won't get lost here. The city is there. - he nodded towards the beautiful buildings. Lots of glass, white brick, light and greenery. - The slums are here. - he kicked a small stone lying under his feet and raised a fair amount of dust.<br/>
- I just wanted to thank you. - there was not a drop of falsehood on her face. Fenris grimaced slightly, he was not used to expecting something good from the townspeople. - I am very grateful to you. I don't even know what would have happened ...<br/>
- But I know. Go to your world and don't poke your nose here anymore. - he saw that she reached into her purse. - Keep your money! - he snapped and bristled.<br/>
She took out a red plastic card and handed him:<br/>
- These are my contacts. If you ever need something, just call or write. I owe you. I never forget the good that has been done to me. - she stood with an outstretched card. And her cheeks were slightly pink with embarrassment.</p><p>Fenris blinked a couple of times, unsure of what to do. He just wanted to leave. On the other hand, he knew that despite her stupidity, she was sincere. He silently accepted the card. With one last look into her blue eyes, he turned and left. Now no one stopped him.</p><p>Five minutes later, he was already standing at the place where he parted with his gang. He went into the building in which they hid.</p><p>- What the fuck are you doing? - I heard a displeased female voice as soon as he closed the door behind him. - You stumbled upon Dregi! Have you kissed with this girl?!?<br/>
- Did I say watch me? - Fenris' tone expressed no emotion.<br/>
- I don’t need your permission. - a woman in all black approached him. </p><p>She threw her arms around his neck and took possession of his mouth. She unceremoniously threw her leg on his thigh and he tightly squeezed her buttocks pulled by short shorts. Her lush breasts pressed tightly against him and she moaned into his mouth. She slipped out of his hands and pushed him in the chest. He took a half step back and rested his back against the door that he had closed earlier. The woman was already unbuttoning his fly with dexterous fingers. He kicked off his jacket and tossed it into the corner of the room. She pulled his trousers down to his knees and began to remove her shorts. He had no idea how she managed to take off her tight shorts, but stay in her boots.</p><p>She knelt down and took his not yet fully aroused, but impressive, length into her mouth. He groaned and threw his head back against the door. His hands searched for her smooth black hair, but they only came across a blue kerchief, which she always tied around her head.</p><p>- Take it off. - he growled.</p><p>She hummed approvingly, not letting go of his cock. Her hands left his testicles and untied the handkerchief, which fell at his feet. She returned to his balls again and continued to move her lips over his smooth and already fully aroused cock. He ran his fingers through her hair and eagerly pushed his cock a little deeper into her throat. A couple more movements and he pulled her hair up. With a loud pop, she released his cock from her mouth and stood up.</p><p>- Turn around.</p><p>She obediently turned around and he tilted her imperiously. She put her hands on her knees, legs spread wide. Without much resistance, he slid into it all the way. She moaned and cursed in Rivaine. Her native language. And he went in and out of it, all accelerating his pace. One hand held her hair tightly, the other began to actively caress her clitoris. In less than a minute, she cursed loudly and finished. Her walls squeezed his cock harder and he, not holding back, spilled into her with a loud groan.<br/>
He leaned back on the door and his cock slipped out of it. She straightened up and, shaking her hips, went to the bedside table, which stood near the opposite wall. Having fished wet wipes out of her, she returned to him, holding out one. He cleaned himself up while she did the same to herself.</p><p>- So why the hell were you following me? - he broke the silence, pulling on his trousers.<br/>
- Could I leave you unprotected? - She made an innocent face and flapped her eyelashes.</p><p>He came close to her and grabbed her face with his hand, squeezing slightly, but not to the point of pain:<br/>
- Don't shirk, Isabela. Your tricks still don't work on me. I didn’t give permission to follow me. In a one woman case, I don't need cover. - He casually let go of her face and picked up his jacket.<br/>
- But you came back empty. And you nearly collided with "Dreghi". - she spoke about it casually, but with reproach.<br/>
- She didn’t come for a tour. Hawke is a journalist.</p><p>Isabela's face twisted in disgust.<br/>
- Journalist ..... I thought they weren't coming in here anymore. Wait. Hawk?!? - she looked at him with undisguised surprise. - When did you get to know each other? You so skillfully occupied her mouth.<br/>
- Hide your poison, snake. She chatted incessantly. If I had gone a long way, I would have learned the names of all her relatives.<br/>
- Hawk ... hawk bird of prey ... Ugh ... She's more of a sparrow. Small, stunted, not fledged sparrow.<br/>
- Isabela. - He looked at her with irritation. - Go gossip down your snake hole. Deliver me from this.</p><p>She didn’t have time to answer anything stinging. The door opened and three men entered. Those who were also in the alley with them. They immediately started talking about business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Maybe everything can go smoothly...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenris and Hawk will meet again.<br/>Can this meeting go smoothly?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks passed. </p>
<p>Nothing unusual happened. </p>
<p>There was no place to make money. Therefore, when one of his men came to Fenris and said that he was being asked to do an "Extreme Tour" for a couple of townspeople, Fenris could not refuse. His people have been starving for the last couple of days.<br/>
The tour was scheduled for the next day. At ten in the morning, he was supposed to meet two at the border with the slums. He wanted to set another day. He liked to prepare more thoroughly. Dregs were always unpredictable, but even they had a certain schedule and it was possible to avoid meeting. But due to the tangible lack of money, he was in a hurry to earn money. He knew he had savings. He barely managed to put off something, so he did not want to take what little he had accumulated. The tour will take place tomorrow and he will be ready for it.</p>
<p>At 9:30 in the morning, he was already at the border. </p>
<p>He looked towards the city and saw the blue clear sky. The middle of spring was also pleasant with warm weather. At the border one could even feel the warm rays of the sun. Because of the eternal smog, smoke and dust, the sky and the sun were not visible in the slums. He even regretted putting on his black jacket again. All Black. A brand new white Mercedes S-class drove up to the border. Fenris knew these were his clients. No other case has brought such cars here.</p>
<p>The back door opened and a thin little elf came out. Before Fenris had time to wonder at her elven origins, and to see how the second girl got out of the car. "Hawk" escaped Fenris's lips without a sound. Both of them were dressed in sporty wide-leg pants, tops, comfortable sneakers, and light sweaters were draped over their shoulders. Only the color of their clothes was different. The elf was dressed in khaki and the top was beige. Hawk was dressed in all black, only the top and sneakers stood out against this background in bright red.</p>
<p>He didn't like it anymore. Why is Hawk sticking his nose into the slums again. He had a gut feeling that she was not here for fun. He wanted to cancel everything. I wanted to leave and not look back, but the image of his people immediately surfaced in his head.<br/>
They were so excited about the long-awaited earnings. Almost without sleeping that night, they were preparing the safest route and now everyone was in their places ensuring the safety of this excursion.</p>
<p>He calmed his nerves. He took out his phone, making sure there were no messages from his gang. So everything is safe. All according to plan.<br/>
Hawk and the elf looked around. They had clearly not seen Fenris yet. He walked slowly towards them. Hawk, noticing him, smiled slightly and pointed her gaze in his direction. The second girl also noticed him and her large green eyes became studying. Fenris felt uncomfortable. He is used to being afraid of him, or he is clearly disgusted. That he had aroused such obvious curiosity was new.</p>
<p>He stopped a couple of meters from the girls:</p>
<p>- Tell the driver to drive at least a block away. We don't need to attract too much attention. The slums are full of both scavengers and predators.<br/>
- "Dreghi". Sure. - Hawk quickly opened the car door and gave directions to the driver. The car started to move as soon as the door closed.</p>
<p>"Now she knows" Fenris gloated over himself.</p>
<p>- This is Merrill. - Hawk pointed to her companion. - And I ...<br/>
- Hawk. Sure. Try to chat less this time. - He looked directly into Hawk's eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merrill's confusion. She looked from him to Hawk and raised her eyebrows in question. Hawk just shrugged.<br/>
- How can we contact you? - Hawk raised one eyebrow expressively as she stroked at him. - Well, what if we need help. What are we to shout? "Mister Dark Elf" save us? Or wait. "Mr in all black" help?<br/>
- Fenris. Just Fenris. And I do not advise you to shout. Like excessive chatter, it can attract unwanted attention. - He fixed her with a warning look. She opened her mouth to say something. But she closed it soundlessly. - Consider this as the first item in the slum safety briefing. Do not shout. Do not make loud noises. All gadgets must be in silent mode only.</p>
<p>He paused and saw how both girls, taking out their phones, dutifully muted the sound on the devices.</p>
<p>- Second point. - he continued when all attention returned to him. - There is a guard on our entire route. You will not see her. They do not attract too much attention to themselves, and therefore to us. We are not deviating from my planned route. If something goes wrong, run. Just run. My people will watch over you and lead you safely out of the slums. This does not mean that I give you a guarantee of one hundred percent success. But my excursions have never ended fatally. Follow the rules and I can bring you back here intact. Do you have a weapon?</p>
<p>The girls looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads.</p>
<p>- Good. I have it.<br/>
- But it's illegal. - Merrill spoke for the first time.<br/>
- It's a slum. There are laws here. And if you are their inhabitant, then without a weapon you are a corpse.</p>
<p>Merril frowned, but said nothing more.</p>
<p>- There is a third rule. Don't talk to anyone. If someone turns to you, let me answer. Do not contact anyone but me. Ask all questions only to me. But it is better to save them until the end of the tour, or at least try to keep them to a minimum. - He looked at Hawk again and she rolled her eyes. Although she didn't say a word.<br/>
"Learns quickly. Maybe everything can go smoothly" Fenris thought to himself again.</p>
<p>- Come with me. Keep up. Our tour begins.</p>
<p>"Someone bless us" he added mentally.</p>
<p>The tour went well, to his great surprise. The girls were unusually quiet. Such people rarely came on excursions. If they talked about something, it was in a whisper. Even Fenris, with his extraordinary hearing, was not always able to hear exactly what their conversation was about. 
Of course, the noise in the slums, especially in the morning, was terrible. Someone rattled dishes. Screams of children were heard from somewhere. Here and there, a rumble of unknown origin was heard. There were also motorcyclists on scooters everywhere. Almost nowhere the car could drive through the narrow and winding streets of the slums. And only a few could afford the cheapest car here. The scooter was the most convenient form of transport, if any. It is easy to move and easy to steal.</p>
<p>Fenris showed the girls everything he had planned. He even noted with surprise to himself that Hawk had learned everything about the slums. This time she knew all the sad events that happened because of the journalists. Fenris said nothing, but mentally noted her learning ability.<br/>
The tour was over. They again stood on the border of the slum and the city. Merril stepped back to call the driver. Hawke and Fenris stood in silence.</p>
<p>- I think I should thank you again. - awkwardly shattered the silence Merian.<br/>
- You don’t owe me anything. You paid the money - I provided the service. And yet ... Why did you come back again? It wasn't fun for you.<br/>
- You're right. But I wanted and want to help. I know everything that my colleagues have done in the past. But that does not mean that I will do the same. I needed more information about the inner life of the slum. That is why I am here. - She looked straight into his eyes and seemed sincere and innocent. Her blue eyes were brighter with her determination.</p>
<p>But he didn't believe. After so many years. He simply could not believe that some kind of journalist with burning eyes could change the lives of so many people. He said nothing. He did not want to be rude and rude. And nothing worthy came to mind.</p>
<p>- A minute and they will come for us. - Merril returned in an undertone. - Thank you, Sir Fenris, it was so educational.<br/>
- Fenris. I'm just Fenris. And I already told Hawk that there is no need for thanks.</p>
<p>A car was already visible behind them. Fenris pointed to her.<br/>
- Your transport is served. Good luck.</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, he turned in the direction of the slums and was already taking a step forward to leave as soon as possible. Then his phone buzzed. He took it out and saw only one thing:</p>
<p>""Dreghi"! North East"</p>
<p>He doesn't need to know anymore. He turned in the indicated direction and saw with horror that the man with the pistol was already aiming at the retreating girls. He turned sharply and saw Hawke getting into the car last. His legs were already running in her direction, because he realized that he would not have time to stop the man.<br/>
A loud shot rang out.</p>
<p>Hawk, about to get into the car, froze from the shadow hanging over her. It was Fenris. His eyes were fixed on her for a second, and then he squeezed his eyes shut and fell.</p>
<p>He heard a shot. He heard her screams.<br/>
He told her only one thing: "LEAVE!" And then everything went dark.<br/>
There were no sounds, no feelings, no thoughts...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. He was afraid to breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There will be sex!<br/>I warned You.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
<em> Artwork by Felandaria! 
Thank her for this beauty! 🙏❤❤❤🙏

Be sure to visit her and read her work. She not only draws, but also writes cool ✌ </em>
</p>
<p>Sharp, piercing pain in the ribs. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. It was dark all around. He wanted to rub his sleepy eyes, but found some wires hanging from his hands. Staring at them in surprise, he found that there was a catheter in his right hand. Thanks to his eyesight, he could see well in the dark. He raised himself a little on one elbow and looked around. He was in a fairly spacious room. Some devices squeaked quietly next to him. He realized with horror that he was definitely not in the slums. A hospital (if you can call it that) in a slum is a run-down building with holes in the roof. All patients lie on the floor, someone gets a bedding, or even a mattress stuffed with bedbugs. One day Fenris got there. After that, if he was sick, he was treated at home.</p>
<p>The next shock was that he was completely naked. He is wearing only a loose shirt that is five sizes too large for him. For the first time in his life, he regretted not wearing underwear. Although, he was not sure if they would have left him.</p>
<p>The door to the room opened and a dwarf entered. No other race was so short. Beyond the door, Fenris saw a long, well-consecrated corridor. The dwarf turned on a small floor lamp and looked at Fenris.</p>
<p>- Good night, Sir Fenris. I am glad that you have regained consciousness. How are you feeling? Pain, malaise, dizziness?<br/>
- "I ... um ..." - Fenris tried to clear his throat, but coughed slightly.</p>
<p>The dwarf came closer, took a bottle of water from the table next to him, poured it into a perfectly clean transparent glass and handed it to Fenris.</p>
<p>Fenris took the water and drank it all in three sips. He stared at the empty glass in his hands.</p>
<p>- More water? - the dwarf asked, clearly not wanting to wait long.<br/>
- No. Th... Thank you. Not necessary.<br/>
- Then let's get back to your condition.<br/>
- I don't even know ... Pain in the ribs. Left. When can I leave? - he suddenly looked sharply at the dwarf.<br/>
- Sir, jokes are a sign of recovery. - the dwarf smiled briefly and began to do something with the strange devices to which Fenris was connected.<br/>
- I'm serious. I want to leave! - Fenris's tone became irritated.<br/>
- Sir, you, of course, have the right to refuse treatment. But is it reasonable? The bullet that hit you in the left side touched two ribs. If left untreated, they will be a lifelong reminder of this trauma. Believe me, with proper treatment, you will forget about it in a couple of weeks. In addition, your body has an excellent rate of regeneration. Recovery will be quick. In the morning your bandages will be changed, but in the meantime, I strongly recommend that you sleep some more.<br/>
- What time is it now? - Fenris felt a weakness overcome him. "What did that gnome do there?" he thought. But he said nothing more out loud.</p>
<p>The dwarf silently pointed to a clock that stood at the head of his bed on the other side. They showed three in the morning. The dwarf turned around, turned off the light and headed for the exit. Fenris looked after him, and when the door opened slightly wider, it seemed to him that he saw someone's legs in familiar sneakers. But the door closed, the pain stabbed again in the ribs and he decided that he just imagined. He lay on his back and tried to sleep.</p>
<p>Bright sunlight flooded the entire room. Fenris was sitting on the edge of the bed. The eyes were pleasantly soothed by the numerous greenery that stood on the window. His feet touched the cool hospital floor. And he just enjoyed being able to step on him barefoot. It was impossible to afford it in the slums. Dust and dirt are everywhere. And even at home, no matter how much he washed the floor, it was never so clean.</p>
<p>In the morning, his bandages had already been changed. The nimble nurse elf quickly coped with her task and, without saying a word, left him.</p>
<p>Many thoughts and even more questions were spinning in his head. He knew that city hospitals rarely admitted slum dwellers. Why was he here? Who brought him here? Why wasn't he taken to the slum?</p>
<p>He wanted to leave. He asked the gnome doctor where his things were. He assured him that they were all in perfect order and that he would receive them upon discharge. Fenris again spoke of leaving the hospital. However, a stern, albeit unusually sweet dwarf, again read him a lecture and Fenris gave up. He couldn't deny that weakness was still prevailing over him. Nor did he deny that the hospital conditions are much better than anything his native slums have to offer. And the food here ... which is also brought straight to bed ... He leaned back on the pillow, put his hands under his head, and his stomach rumbled slightly from the hearty and tasty lunch.</p>
<p>He was about to fall into an afternoon nap, but the noise outside the door caught his attention. The female voice argued with the male. He didn't listen. He took out his phone, which the nurse kindly brought him. I tried to unlock it, but it didn't react. The attempt to turn it on also failed. The battery was at zero, and there was no way to charge it.</p>
<p>- Hell! - Fenris swore under his breath. - How can I tell my friends that I'm okay?</p>
<p>He knew they had instructions in case of his disappearance. He also knew that they already had money. He divided the prepayment for the tour between them.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>He turned his head abruptly and stared at the door in confusion. None of the medical staff has ever knocked. They entered silently and, if he was awake, immediately attracted his attention.</p>
<p>The knock was repeated. This time it is even quieter and more modest.</p>
<p>- Yes. Um ... Come in? - he himself did not know what to say and who could come to him. "Hawk ..." His eyes widened in surprise as she carefully entered him and, with obvious embarrassment, closed the door behind her.<br/>
- I ... Good afternoon. - She smiled affectionately and there was still a blush on her cheeks from slight embarrassment.<br/>
- Good afternoon. - he repeated absently.</p>
<p>The realization that he was lying in one shirt, which only slightly covered his hips, overtook him. He convulsively began to pull the sheet over his body. He covered his torso, up to his neck, and hips, but later realized that the sheet was not lying like that and his legs stick out funny naked. He stared at them. The white patterns of his tattoos snaked in whimsical lines across his dark skin.</p>
<p>- Do they mean something to you? - Hawk asked as she exhaled, almost in a whisper.</p>
<p>He looked at her and saw that she was staring at his legs, fascinated. Her gaze slid up and eventually her blue eyes met his green. She licked her dry lips, and he swallowed hard. It seemed to him that he was crushed by a truck. It became almost impossible to breathe. She moved towards him and sat down at his feet. Her hand froze a couple of inches from his ankle. Blue eyes looked at him again:</p>
<p>- Can I? - she said it with her lips, almost silently.</p>
<p>He couldn't speak. With a curt nod, he sucked in air through his teeth as her hot fingers touched his icy skin. With a light, barely perceptible movement, she ran her finger along one of his lines. It seemed to him that the trail from her touch was burning with fire. He didn’t even notice that he was so cold. But under her touch, his flesh warmed more than ever. She ran her fingers higher, brushing his calf, and stopped at the knee. Further was the bedspread, part of which Fenris was clenching in his fists.</p>
<p>- "I ... I want to see everything ..." - she said in a choked voice.</p>
<p>He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but he threw back the sheet. And then he awkwardly removing his shirt, and threw it to the floor. He was left completely naked. He didn't even remember if anyone had seen him like that. Even Isabela, with whom they spent many nights, never seemed to see him. And even more so she did not look at him like that.</p>
<p>Hawk's eyes radiated surprise and delight. Her hands were still on his lap, but her eyes were everywhere. She moved closer to him and higher on the bed. Her buttocks were on a par with his. Her hot hands laid on his abs. He breathed in again noisily and held his breath. Her right hand moved to his left ribs. Stopping at the beginning of the bandage, she stroked the flesh in front of her.</p>
<p>- You saved my life. You could die ... - her eyes again looked directly into his and he saw that she was afraid.<br/>
- I was responsible for you. - in a hoarse voice he squeezed out of himself.</p>
<p>He lifted his torso and sat up, almost nose to nose with Hawk. He felt her breath brush against his lips. Felt her hands on my stomach. He slightly tilted his face to hers and gently, barely touching, pressed his lips to hers. He paused for a second, he pulled away from her and watched her breathing heavily. Never in his life was he gentle or timid. But now he just didn't know what to do. A storm of emotions seethed in him. New, unknown. He was afraid to even breathe.</p>
<p>She stood with her back to him. He thought she was leaving now. Or disappear altogether. He began to seriously suspect that this was an illusion. The game of his exhausted mind. Why else is she still dressed the same as on that day on the tour. All that was missing was the sweater on her shoulders.</p>
<p>To his surprise, she pulled off her top, kicked off her sneakers and took off her pants. He saw her smooth back, beautiful curve of the waist, toned buttocks and slender legs. Now she was as naked as he was.</p>
<p>He lowered his feet to the floor and stood up. Caught right behind her. She let out a low moan as he ran his palms up her arms. Her head rested on his shoulder. She arched slightly and her buttocks pressed against his rapidly rising cock. He covered her breasts with his hands, earning another sweet groan. He could not resist and let his lips explore her neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh. His left hand enjoyed the perfect size of her breasts. And the right one slowly slid down. Over her hard stomach. By her perfectly smooth pubis. Straight to the center. She gasped when he easily collected the accumulated moisture from her bosom with his fingers and began to caress her clitoris with light movements. Her buttocks began to rub against his erect shaft in gentle movements.</p>
<p>She meowed and gasped, and then, turning sharply to face him, began to kiss him so greedily that he was taken aback. Pulling himself together, he responded with a kiss. Their tongues intertwined and fought. It seemed that everyone wants to get what they can. His hands caressed her body again. Now the right hand was caressing her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers. And the left one eagerly kneaded her buttocks, digging into her flesh with such force that it left bruises.</p>
<p>She was not inferior in the force of reciprocal caresses. Running the fingers of her right hand through his hair, she squeezed and tugged. For which she earned an approving growl from his throat. With her right hand, she pumped up his trunk, clasping it with her fingers with difficulty.</p>
<p>- Fen ... - burst from her throat. - Please.</p>
<p>He took a half step back and sat down, dragging her with him. She settled on top of him. He direct his cock towards her entrance and hesitated.</p>
<p>- I ... You shouldn't do this. - he said suddenly.<br/>
- I want it. - She nodded her head approvingly and looked at him with tenderness and hope.</p>
<p>He decided that it was foolish to deny his imagination anyway. Gently pressing his head on her entrance, he painfully slowly began to enter her. She groaned from the stretch. Its size really takes some getting used to. Fully seated in her, he watched as a small spark of pain gave way to satisfaction on her face. She stirred slightly, still getting used to the stretch, which was now pleasant. Then she raised her hips, almost completely exposing his trunk, and sank down again. She was in no hurry either. She rode it slowly and gently. Cherishing his face in her hands and giving sweet kisses. He enjoyed the softness of her breasts, caressing them with both hands.</p>
<p>Fully immersed in this moment, he felt that her walls squeeze him with renewed vigor. She moaned louder and his name escaped her lips again. He enjoyed her face. Delight was read in her satisfied grin. And he again took possession of her mouth in a greedy kiss. She responded with the same passion, continuing her leisurely ride on his lap. She gently touched his ear with her tongue and, feeling his reaction, became bolder in her caress. He moaned louder and squeezed her tighter in his arms, urging her to accelerate the pace of his hips. She quickened with ease and he felt that she was close to orgasm again. He closed his lips around her nipple and bit it lightly. She screamed and finished, saying his name again. He realized that his edge was close, a couple of thrusts and a wave of insane pleasure covered him. He dug his lips into her chest, knowing which will leave a mark there. He also squeezed her buttocks, leaving fingerprints.</p>
<p>Taking a breath, they remained entwined with each other. Her hands were in his hair. He hugged her tightly around the waist, burying his nose in the curve of her neck.</p>
<p>- Would you like to continue? - a little louder than a whisper she said.<br/>
- I'm afraid I'm not capable of the second round right now ... - He felt another flash of pain in his ribs.<br/>
- I ... not about that ... Would you like to ... - she saw how he closed his eyes in pain. - God. Forgive me please! What a fool I am!</p>
<p>She carefully climbed off his lap and began to examine the bandage. Seeing the blood stains on her, she looked at him anxiously:</p>
<p>- Do you need to leave. The wound has opened!<br/>
- What? I'm actually in the hospital ...<br/>
- Right now! Come on!... - her voice drifted away and he no longer heard the last words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, but I couldn't get around this mess! = )<br/>It appeared so vividly and clearly in my mind that I could not deprive my characters of a few minutes of joy.<br/>Believe me, they will not soon be able to breathe a sigh of relief.<br/>There are several events ahead of them, where they will have a very hard time.</p>
<p>Forgive me my weakness and continue reading! =)))))))))))<br/>Dirt and sex won't be around for quite a while. Sorry for this too))))))))</p>
<p>I am always happy to receive any feedback!<br/>Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Everything changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened his eyes and threw out his hands, as if trying to grab something in the air. The sound of the telephone, which he threw on the floor, echoed throughout the room. He sat up abruptly and looked at the floor, the phone was intact. He leaned back on the pillow, trying to figure out what had happened to him. He had never had such real dreams. The pain in his right side began to ache again. He lifted his shirt, looked at the bandage and saw that a little blood had come out on it. He froze.</p><p><br/>
The door opened and his doctor was already rushing to him:</p><p><br/>
- What happened? - he looked at the blood on his side. - You don't have to strain. Any physical activity must be excluded.<br/>
- I was asleep ... I don't know ... - Fenris really couldn't explain anything, because he had no idea what happened to him.<br/>

The dwarf was already standing at the complex instruments and was completely immersed in the study of indicators.<br/>

- Very strange. Good. I will send a nurse to you immediately. Wound dressing and a new dressing should prevent bleeding. Has the Lady already visited you?<br/>
- AND? Who! The nurse was in the morning ...<br/>
- No. Lady Hawk.<br/>

Fenris is tired of being surprised. But it seems that it was already becoming commonplace:<br/>

- And where does she? - both his eyebrows stubbornly crawled up.<br/>
- Ser Fenris. She brought you here. And she has not left the walls of the hospital yet. Even when I assured her that at night you woke up and your condition is completely stable. She said she would visit you in the afternoon and see for herself. Apparently she will come by soon. I'll send a nurse.</p><p><br/>
The dwarf left hastily, and Fenris sat there with his shirt up and his mouth open. He could not collect his thoughts. There was a complete mess in my head.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p><br/>
Fenris bit his finger painfully to make sure he was awake. Enough with him for tonight's realistic dreams. He was still disoriented.</p><p><br/>
- Come on in! - he said with slight irritation. - I'm used to, that's not a knock.<br/>
- Good afternoon. I'm sorry, but I didn't know if I could come to you.</p><p>Hawk entered the door modestly. She stopped at the door and stared at her in confusion.<br/>
She was the same as on the tour. She didn't really leave.</p><p><br/>
Fenris looked at Hawk. Hawk looked at the door.</p><p><br/>
A minute passed.</p><p><br/>
- You can close it. he finally suggested. - Or are you so used to automatic that you forgot how to do it?<br/>
- The ability to joke is the first sign of recovery. She finally closed the door and turned to him.</p><p><br/>
Their gazes met. Her face was as confused as he had seen him in his dream. Images and visions began to capture his imagination.<br/>
He looked down at his own legs. They were hidden by a sheet that securely covered his body to the waist. The shirt was also in place. His arms were unusually bare to his shoulders, and he wondered what she would think of all of his tattoos.</p><p><br/>
- That's what the doctor told me. I thought you were a journalist, not a doctor. - he broke the prolonged silence. But he never raised his eyes.<br/>
- That's what my friend says. He is also a doctor. Apparently we communicate too much. - Even though Fenris was not looking at her, he could feel uncertainty and embarrassment in her voice. And, even without knowing her, he realized that this was not at all peculiar to her. - How do you feel?<br/>
- Oh. It's okay. Everything is ... well ... fine.<br/>
- Does your wound hurt?<br/>
- No. - he lied. - Why didn't you leave?<br/>
- I was waiting for you to come to your senses. I couldn't leave until I talked to you.<br/>
- No. Why didn't you leave in the slums? You should have left me there. My place is there. There is a hospital there.<br/>
- Are you serious? You yourself showed us the building that serves as a "hospital". She grimaced. - There you can get a new disease. But not a cure.<br/>
- I’m a slum dweller. I shouldn't be admitted to city hospitals.<br/>
- Why would? She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You have the right to go to any hospital. You are a resident of Kirkwall and you will not be denied anywhere.<br/>
- You’re definitely from another planet. - He grinned mirthlessly. - Or did you get hit by a bullet too? Maybe a head wound? He finally looked at her again.<br/>
- Fenris. Hmm. Sorry. But it seems to me that you haven't left the slums for too long. You're in the city hospital now. And no one denied you treatment.<br/>
- Because Lady Hawk brought me in.<br/>
- Oh, is that what you think?<br/>
- Yes. Yes, I think so! Nobody would accept a slum bandit. And you shouldn't have dragged me here ...</p><p><br/>
Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. She came closer to him and looked with anger and resentment:</p><p><br/>
- It's time for you to accept reality. she snapped coldly. - Kirkwall is changing. You slum dwellers are too used to being victims. It's time for you to take responsibility for yourself, your life and your actions.</p><p><br/>
Throwing back the sheet, he got to his feet in a second and was almost nose to nose with Merian.</p><p><br/>
- You don't know a damn thing. - he boiled with anger. - I've lived here all my life!<br/>
- Do you know we have a new police captain? New mayor?<br/>
- What ... - He stopped short. - What does this have to do with it? They have changed more than once.<br/>
- And here you are mistaken. These people held their posts for over 10 years. It seems that living here doesn't mean knowing everything. - She narrowed her eyes. 
 - Everything is changing, Fenris.</p><p><br/>
He could not collect his thoughts even after sleep. And here he is again in complete disarray. She was convincing. Fenris, for the past three years, has really stopped paying attention to the news. But in Kirkwall, nothing changed.</p><p><br/>
- So their place was taken by the same bourgeois!<br/>
- You will see. - She turned to leave. - The Chief of Police is already interested in our attempted murder case.</p><p>She closed the door behind her.</p><p><br/>
Fenris stood. His eyes widened in horror.</p><p> "The chief of police is interested ...". The police have not visited the slums in over a year. Will clashes with the police, pogroms and executions be repeated again?</p><p>He sat up slowly, clutching his hair until it hurt, and moaned softly.</p><p><br/>
" What have I done?.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fenris is a hot-tempered idiot. Oh, Yes! You can't take that away from him.<br/>Of course, he has his reasons. Hard life experience.<br/>Is he right as often as he thinks? Will see ;)</p><p>Everything changes!<br/>And in the next chapters, we will see a lot of changes.<br/>You can say goodbye to the hospital... We are moving on to bigger actions!<br/>Stay with this story =)</p><p>Thank you for reading and spending time with our heroes!<br/>I appreciate and respect any opinion.<br/>Any feedback is welcome!&gt;^. ^ &lt; </p><p>P.S.: Updates will be available within 3-4 days. I won't keep you waiting long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Old and new connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the remaining time in the hospital, Hawke did not come again. A couple of times he saw her again in his dreams. Every time he dreamed that he tried to talk to her, and she disappeared. Every time after these dreams, he woke up and felt strangely confused and ashamed. He really felt ashamed. Somewhere deep inside, he understood that she did not deserve his rudeness and aggression. She was not scared that day. She did not leave him, but brought him to the hospital. And he didn't even thank her.</p><p>He felt dirty. And it wasn't just the slums that were to blame.</p><p>Fenris walked along familiar streets and alleys. Nothing has changed here. He has not changed either. All in black, as he was dressed on that ill-fated excursion. And only the hole in the T-shirt, through which the snow-white bandage shone, reminded him of what had happened almost two weeks ago.</p><p>He was oblivious to the many people who were scurrying around. Nobody noticed him either. He was in his place. He knew it. But for some reason the vile feeling that everything was wrong here crept deeper and deeper under his skin.</p><p>There was always a lack of light in the slums. The houses were even darker. Even during the day I had to use lighting devices.</p><p>He went to his home and immediately felt that someone was in the house. He tensed. It dawned on him that the pistol was not with him. He tried to remember the last time he saw him. It was on a tour. But if he was taken to the hospital with weapons, then the police would be guaranteed to visit him. There was no time to lament now. He knew that his bed had more weapons. The only question is whether he will be able to get to him on time.</p><p>Now the lack of light was in his hands. Silently moving along a small and completely empty corridor, he slipped into the room. The bedroom was not much larger than the hallway. There was a small bed by the small window, which only accommodated Fenris comfortably if he was lying on his side. A small nightstand by the bed held a pair of sheets, a pillow, and a weapon. Fenris carefully took out his pistol and headed down the hall to the kitchen. The kitchen was also extremely small. It contained a small refrigerator, a tiny stove for 2 burners, a cabinet with a sink, and a table with a couple of chairs. On one of the chairs was a small stocky figure.</p><p>- I am a friend. - clearly pronouncing each word, said a male voice.</p><p>Fenris immediately recognized him, but held the weapon in front of him, pointing at the unexpected guest. Turning on the only light bulb that barely illuminated the kitchen, he saw the dwarf sitting on the chair wincing at the light.</p><p>- What the hell, Varric? - Fenris lowered his pistol and looked at the dwarf with displeasure.<br/>
- And hello to you, my hospitable friend. - the dwarf opened his eyes, finally getting used to the lighting. - How do you? - he looked at his left side.<br/>
- How do you know this?<br/>
- Well ... - Varric was clearly choosing his words. - Firstly, the city newspapers wrote about it and the news trumpeted. The headlines "Slums attack even their own" were the main theme for several days.</p><p>Fenris darkened noticeably. </p><p>- Secondly. Varric continued, still neatly. - The police captain herself is interested in this case.<br/>
- Itself? The captain was that big and stupid dork. - and then he remembered Hawk's words. - And who became the mayor? - Fenris saw the dwarf being dumbfounded by the question.<br/>
- The police captain is now a woman. Severe woman. Don't put your finger in her mouth. - he paused.<br/>
- Well? And the mayor?<br/>
- With this, everything is much more complicated ... - He looked away. - Ya became the mayor.</p><p>Fenris gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>- Varric. Besides the fact that you are a liar, which ones to look for. You are also a storyteller who writes low-grade literature. I do not intend to listen to your stories now.</p><p>Varric frowned and looked slightly offended.</p><p>- My books are very popular. And, to some chagrin, now I have not invented anything.<br/>
- Yes, that cannot be! How could a liar, a writer and a bandit be made mayor?<br/>
- I am a man of many talents, as you have already noticed. - Varric cheered up again. - How - is not important. And, although I myself am not delighted with this, but this has a number of advantages. - he again looked into the eyes of Fenris.<br/>
- What do you need? I doubt that I can help the Mayor of Kirkwall.<br/>
- My friend ... - He paused. - You can help me. In return, I can help all the slum dwellers.<br/>
- Varric, you overestimate yourself. And me too. - Fenris muttered without enthusiasm. - We will not change anything.<br/>
- As skeptical as you are, it’s clear even to you that slums cannot live like this. And they shouldn't. Please, at least listen to our plan.<br/>
- Our?<br/>
- I am the mayor, but the state of the city depends not only on me. I already told you about the captain. She also participates in this.<br/>
- I - pass.<br/>
- Yes listen to you, stubborn. Without the police, we cannot restore and maintain order and peace in this city. The captain understands this. And she's on our side.<br/>
- There is no side of us. I don't contact the police. You know how bad it always ended.<br/>
- Fenris. - Fenris knew that if Varric spoke to someone by name, then the matter was very serious indeed. Usually, in any situation, he used nicknames that he himself invented. - You must listen to her. Either way, she's calling you in for questioning.<br/>
- So this is an ultimatum? Prison or your plan?<br/>
- No. I will not allow you to be imprisoned for what happened before. The previous authorities did terrible things and exceeded all their powers. The captain knows it too. This is why she wants Kirkwall to change.</p><p>Fenris thought deeply. Did he believe that something could be different? No. It's been like this for too long. It got worse. There were no improvements even once.</p><p>But, there is another question. Did he want to change something?</p><p>An uncharacteristic fear gripped him. The feeling that everything is not right has returned again. But along with it and the horror of possible changes.</p><p>- My friend. - Varric gently brought him back to reality. - You can always come back here and live as before. But if there is a chance that refugees and outcasts can have a normal life, is it really worth letting go just for fear of change?</p><p>Damn dworf. He always knows what Fenris has in mind. He used to read people like an open book.</p><p>But was he right? Is it worth risking everything for hope?</p><p>- Good. - Fenris gave up. - I will not promise anything. I just agree to listen to what you came up with there. That's all for now.<br/>
- I’m not asking for more! Varric beamed with joy. - We will meet tomorrow at 9 pm at the police station. The captain's office, I think you'll find it?<br/>
- This is not forgotten ...</p><p>At about 9 pm the next day, Fenris stood at the entrance to a two-story white stone building. Its facade was decorated with numerous large windows. It was the police building. He did not expect anything good from his stay here. Going inside, he easily found the captain's office. He knocked and looked inside.</p><p>Varric sat in a chair, leaning comfortably on the table. Noticing his bright head, he immediately invited him to enter.</p><p>The office was spacious. 2 large windows, a lot of filing cabinets. Large wooden table with a modern computer and a massive computer chair. There were two ordinary wooden chairs on the other side of the table, and Varric was sitting on one.</p><p>The dworf was wearing classic trousers. His creamy short-sleeved shirt was not fully buttoned, and the vegetation from his chest was streaming out.</p><p>As soon as Fenris settled in an empty chair, the door opened and a woman entered the room. She was wearing the standard police uniform. Blue shirt and trousers. There was a pistol on his belt. The red hair was pulled back and he could not see its length. He immediately thought that she was the new captain. Her strong-willed and tough features clearly indicated that she could command.</p><p>- Good evening, Mayor of Tetras. Good evening, Sir Fenris. I am Aveline Valen. Kirkwall Police Captain. We need to wait for Lady Hawk and we'll start.</p><p>Fenris shuddered. What is the likelihood that Hawke is a very common surname in Kirkwall?</p><p>No ... Merian was already entering the door. Her black outfit accentuated the pallor of her skin. The jacket was unbuttoned, the light jacket had a cutout on the chest, whichattracted the eye. Her skirt slightly covered her knees and hugged her buttocks. She looked Taller thanks to her classic black low-heeled shoes.</p><p>Fenris averted his gaze, realizing he was staring at Hawk for too long.</p><p>She greeted everyone and Aveline began to outline their ideas, plans and ways of implementation.</p><p>Fenris was surprised that everything was aimed solely at improving the lives of the slum dwellers. Their plans called for the relocation of everyone to a completely new home within three years.</p><p>Merian had to cover upcoming events, plans and reforms. Varric had to push everything through legislation. Aveline maintain safety both in the city and in the slums. There are always dissatisfied people on both sides.</p><p>Everything was fine, but he still did not understand why he was here.</p><p>In a prolonged pause, Fenris spoke:<br/>
- I agree with you. I just do not understand, what am I here for?<br/>
- Fenris, - Varric spoke slowly. - You must become the one who can connect the slums and the city.<br/>
Fenris considered. He couldn't deny that the slum dwellers knew him. He could not deny that in clashes with the police, he led them more than once and they trusted him. But...<br/>
- There are "Dreghi". - Fenris said gloomily. - They won't listen to anyone. They will not cooperate with the police.<br/>
- Sir Fenris, we hope they listen to you. - Aveline's voice sounded calm and she looked him straight in the eyes.<br/>
- They don't listen to anyone.<br/>
- But you created them. - Aveline did not take her eyes off Fenris.</p><p>Varrick and Hawke were shocked. Even out of the corner of his eye, he saw their surprise and felt shock.</p><p>The captain didn’t share that with them - the elf thought grimly. How much does she even know ...</p><p> </p><p>- This does not change anything. They don't listen to anyone.<br/>
- Fen ... Ser Fenris. Hawk stammered. - If this is true, then you must at least try. This is the only hope.</p><p>- I'll try. And if they shoot me, then at least my problems will be solved quickly. - he still looked at Aveline. - If that's all, then I think I'll go. I have enough information for today.</p><p>Aveline nodded in agreement. </p><p>Varric offered to give him a lift, but Fenris refused. He wanted to get out into the fresh night air as soon as possible.</p><p>Once on the street, he breathed deeply. </p><p>The streets of Kirkwall were wide. The buildings in this part of the city were mostly low. No more than two floors. The lighting was sufficient. It did not disperse the natural darkness, but only slightly dispelled it.</p><p>The sky was clear and billions of stars were clearly visible. A piece of the moon beautifully illuminated the space next to it. Fenris admired the sight and heard the clatter of heels a little belatedly.</p><p>Hawk stood next to him and also looked up at the sky.</p><p>- How beautiful ... It seems that you can see most of the constellations without a telescope.<br/>
- And there is. Especially from the hill outside the city.<br/>
- Yes? Hawk looked at him in surprise. - Can you see more there?<br/>
- Sure. The elevation gives an unobstructed view. He also looked straight into her eyes. - Forgive me.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow in surprise. Her silence prompted him to continue.</p><p>- I didn’t even thank you for your hard work. Sorry to be so rude. You don't deserve it at all. And, well, thanks.<br/>
- You are welcome. - Her voice was soft. - And by the way, it's yours. - She handed him his pistol.</p><p>His eyes widened and he abruptly hid the weapon under his jacket.</p><p>- Are you crazy? - he hissed in a half-whisper. - We're in the city. Almost at the police station. - He pointed a finger behind them at the police building.<br/>
- I thought getting to know the police captain had its advantages. - She grinned cheerfully. - Especially when you participate in her plans.<br/>
- Yeah ... solid pluses.<br/>
- Fenris, listen. Nobody blames you for your past. Truth. Everyone has their load behind their backs.<br/>
- I doubt Lady Hawke ever organized the most dangerous gang in town. A gang that can now easily kill her and nullify all attempts at peace.<br/>
- Lady Hawke had a different past. You're right. But I still would not want someone to be in my place.<br/>
- Oh, what done the Lady doing?<br/>
- I'll save this story for another time.<br/>
- If I die, it won't happen again.<br/>
- Fen. Hmm. Fenris. Please do one. If talking to them is really pointless ... Or if you realize that they are up to something ... Stay alive. - she looked into his eyes. - Stay alive and we will find another way. We will come up with another solution. But you are truly the only one who can guide the slum dwellers into a new life. Don't let yourself get shot. - She smiled sweetly at the end and looked at his left side. - Goodnight.<br/>
- Goodnight - he muttered.</p><p>He knew for a fact that he was awake. But a feeling of confusion overcame him again.</p><p>He watched Merian retreat.</p><p>Sighing heavily, he went towards the slums. "Stay alive" sounded in his head for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Point of no return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Chapter has a description of killing (bad people).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In Dragon Age ll:<br/>Miyran — mercenary, head of a gang of "Bloody blades".</p><p>Now: the leader of the gang "Draghi".</p><p>In Dragon Age ll:<br/>Quentin - is a renegade wizard from the starkhaven Circle and a talented blood mage who went mad after the death of his wife.</p><p>Now: a magician from the "Draghi" gang.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed.</p><p>During this time, Fenris met with his gang. He talked about the injury and the hospital stay. He saw that they tried many times to call him on the switched off phone. But they additionally mentioned it every time.<br/>
Fenris divided the remaining money from the tour between them. The gang gave him a share of what they managed to earn from small businesses in his absence.</p><p>Fenris shared with them information about the conversation with the captain. This, like himself, shocked and frightened them. But they believed in Fenris's decisions. And they said that they would follow him into a new life and help him as long as their modest strength was enough. Fenris was proud that people trusted him. But the burden of responsibility pressed on him more and more.</p><p>He also revealed that he plans to negotiate with "Dreghi". The gang was terrified and tried to dissuade him, but he explained that this was inevitable. He firmly decided that to face his past face to face and try to change what he once made a mistake in.</p><p>Having made Fenris' decision in this, too, everyone decided to go with him. They decided that they would arrange negotiations with the "Dreghi" gang in neutral territory and send 5 people from both sides. No weapons. No killers. No mages.</p><p>He informed Varrick of this plan. The dwarf immediately volunteered to be fifth.<br/>
Fenris doubted that Varric was as good at unarmed combat as his men were. In all armed skirmishes Varric skillfully used his favorite rifle. He had no equal as a sniper. He easily destroyed the enemy from a closer distance, but always with her help. The weapon was unusual. The dwarf never shared the history of the appearance of this rifle with anyone. He never revealed the secrets of her name. "Bianca" - so he always called his favorite.</p><p>"I wonder where Bianca is now that Varric is mayor?" - Fenris thought involuntarily. He decided that Varric would never part with her. Legal or not, but she is always somewhere near him.</p><p>And Fenris was counting on an honest meeting. There should be no weapons.</p><p>Varric insisted on meeting again in Aveline's office and once again discussing all the details of the meeting, thinking about the place and safety. Fenris tried to refuse, but the dwarf could not be persuaded.</p><p>As before, late in the evening, Fenris was again in the captain's office.<br/>
At first everything was smooth ... The location was determined quickly. This is a wasteland, not far from the slums. Aveline will send the very best to maintain security. They were also the best in that no one would ever notice them. Fenris, although he wanted an honest meeting, but looked at things realistically.<br/>
Aveline's men will not show up unless the Dregs open fire. And the meeting will be fair.</p><p>When the question arose of who would become the fifth slum representative ...</p><p>Varric was the first, long and eloquent, to prove that he should go. Aveline nullified his entire speech, saying that his photo, as the mayor, flashes everywhere. They will simply recognize him and happily destroy him. Varric hesitated to argue no more.</p><p>Then the captain expressed her desire to join the negotiations. Naturally she was an excellent and well trained fighter. But the same argument destroyed her. For more than two months now, her photo has appeared everywhere and everywhere.</p><p>Aveline suggested someone from the rank and file police. Fenris, in principle, did not mind. If they remain silent and only enter into action if the meeting turns sharply, then let it be someone from the police.</p><p>Fenris decided that everything was settled. But Hawke intervened.</p><p>- I'll be the fifth. - she said. It was a statement.<br/>
- Hawk, you may have been distracted ... This issue has been resolved. An undercover cop is the best option. - Varric said softly.<br/>
- No. I don’t think there are only idiots in that gang. They will immediately see the new one. They had already seen me there. And they would rather think that I am just a new refugee.<br/>
- You are neither a bandit nor a policeman ... If it gets hot at the meeting, you will have to fight. - Fenris looked directly at Hawk. - I won't be able to cover you if we get into a fight or, worse, a shootout starts.<br/>
- You already covered me once. - Hawk glanced down at his ribs.<br/>
- Don't be silly. At that time there was one shooter. I was warned about it.<br/>
- I won't need protection this time. I'll be ready.<br/>
- How? Can you fight? Handling a pistol? - Fenris did not understand why Hawke was showing such determination. And this misunderstanding pretty much infuriated him.<br/>
- I can stand up for myself and my loved ones. You don't know anything about me. I'd rather pass for "yours" than pampered cops. Sorry, Aveline. This is not about you.<br/>
- I agree with Hawk. - unexpectedly for everyone, the captain's voice was heard. - The local police need a fair amount of training. They were spoiled. I'm just starting to put them in order. I do not approve of Hawk taking risks. But this has definite advantages. She raised her hand to stop Fenris from protesting. - Hawk really does better for that role. Moreover, if she was seen there. If things turn out to be a hassle, then my people will do better to cover you. So do I and Varrick. She turned her gaze to the dwarf. - Mayor Tetras, can you disguise yourself?<br/>
- Dear captain, if I want, I will hide in the central square and not a single living soul will find me. The captain rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. - And also, I have not walked "Bianca" in a while. My girl is bored. He grinned and stretched out into a smile.</p><p>Fenris several times tried to convince everyone of the absurdity of what was happening. He was ready to cancel everything. And yet they managed to persuade him to do so.</p><p>He began to catch himself thinking that he was becoming too soft. They shouldn't have allowed it. You couldn't take Hawk with you.</p><p>But here he is.<br/>
In a vacant lot.</p><p>With him stood Isabela, three men (Sigard, Aldren and Quig) and Merian Hawk. Everyone, except Hawke, Fenris knew "inside and out." They went through a lot together and were a gang for several years.</p><p>Now, however, Isabela was clearly not herself.<br/>
She was immediately opposed to some unfamiliar upstart Merian being with them at such a crucial moment. Fenris managed to reason with her. But today, it seems, Isabela decided to put everything to Hawk's face. All the way here she clung to her and veiled insults. Hawk, surprisingly, did not react to her. No way. Generally.<br/>
This made Isabela even more furious, and Fenris was nervous. Hawk was not very quiet. Of course, she was sometimes silent, but only in order to then explode with some kind of plan. One of these "plans" brought her here. Fenris was rather nervous, but did not show his concern in any way.</p><p>7 pm. </p><p>The timing was chosen by Aveline and Varric. The setting sun perfectly illuminated the wasteland for them. They hid in small thickets, 200 meters from the meeting point. The sun was behind them, which gave Varric the opportunity to be with Bianca at the ready, rather than hide her from accidental glare.</p><p>Aveline, Varric and three other police officers were really beautiful in disguise. Fenris could not see them even from 50 meters. He wondered if they had used magic, but he still knew they hadn't. He could feel the magic on his skin.</p><p>Fenris first heard and then saw the five approaching them. The magician was with them.<br/>
No, he didn’t feel magic that far. He just knew this man. Knew about his abilities. I knew about his actions. Knew about his reputation.</p><p>This magician was Quentin.</p><p>No one knows how or when he appeared in the slums. He often disappeared and could not be seen for months. Everyone said he was crazy. Everyone knew that he was obsessed with necromancy and blood magic. How he was still alive, having so many enemies even in the slums, remained a mystery.</p><p>Here is the beginning of an "honest" meeting. Fenris was already getting ready. As the "Draghi" approached, he felt his gang stiffen too. Everyone recognized Quentin. They also recognized the current leader. It was Meeran.</p><p>Fenris glanced at Hawk. Her blue eyes stared at Quentin. Of course, he was the most unpleasant of those approaching. But Fenris saw something else. For a split second, it seemed to him that lightning flashed in Merian's eyes and her eyes turned purple. He knew he would feel magic. Writing off this vision for nervous turbidity, he again closely watched the approaching.</p><p>- Fenris, our good friend. - with undisguised irony Meeran began the conversation, stopping 30 paces from Fenris. - I was surprised by your invitation to talk. Have you decided to return to us?</p><p>All "Draghi" were dressed in mismatched clothes. They were tattered, dirty, and smelled of decaying meat even from a distance. Only Quentin wore a clean, brown, floor-length robe.</p><p>They had no weapons, at least the obvious.</p><p>They had one thing in common. Everybody had a human tongue and ear hanging on their necks on a wide cord, as if they were pendants. These remains looked terrible. Black, wrinkled and eerie.</p><p>This tradition was invented by Meeran, almost immediately after Fenris left them. Anyone who was in the "Draghi" gang, or wanted to join it, had to cut off the ears and tongue of their first victim. Meeran kept one ear in their lair, and the other ear, paired with the tongue, hung around their necks, as a sign of belonging to "Draghi".</p><p>Fenris was sick of it. Outwardly he was calm, but inwardly he choked each of them with his bare hands and tore out their hearts.</p><p>- No, Meeran. That's not what I came to talk about. - Fenris's voice sounded even. - I came to talk about the changes that will soon begin in the slums. I need your gang to stop all attacks on people. And it did not interfere with the census of refugees and outcasts, which will soon be launched by the new Kirkwall police. - Fenris stressed the word "new", although he knew they had probably heard of the change of captain.<br/>
- So that's the point. So Fenris has become a city rag? A mat for this city shit. - He pointed to Hawk. - And for the police captain. - he burst out laughing and so did his comrades.<br/>
- Choose your words carefully, Meeran. These are peace talks. - Fenris said warningly.</p><p>He could see Hawk out of the corner of his eye, but she almost did not take her eyes off Quentin. He had no time to wonder if she knew him.</p><p>- Negotiations? - Meeran made a theatrically surprised face. - It could be your pleas to be accepted back. But, since this is not the case ... In addition, you confirmed that you contacted the city ... Now it's weed control! - He roared and pointed at Fenris.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, all the "Dreghi" pulled out their pistols, and Quentin began to cast spells and write various symbols in the air with his hands.</p><p>Fenris noticed only out of the corner of his eye that Hawk's lips quivered, and all his people, himself and Hawk, were covered with a faint bluish glow. Goose bumps began to creep down my skin. Hawke was a magician. She set up a protective barrier. How could he not feel the magic in her? There was no time to think.</p><p>A bullet flashed past Fenris and one of the "Dreghi" fell dead. The bullet pierced the skull for the flight. He didn't even scream.</p><p>Hawk had already thrown lightning bolts at Quentin with such fury that Fenris felt inwardly scared.</p><p>Isabela, seeing the protective barrier on her, was already rushing headlong towards the enemy with two impressive knives in both hands. Fenris did not know where she was hiding them, but he knew that they were clearly not the only pair.</p><p>Aveline and her three men were already running up to them from different directions, throwing pistols Sigard, Aldren, Quig and Fenris.</p><p>Fenris, however, tossed his weapon aside and charged with superhuman speed toward the "Dreghi".<br/>
In the blink of an eye, his tattoos flashed with an insane blue glow and he ran straight through Meeran. Stopping and abruptly spinning in place, he with a lightning movement of his hand tore out the heart from the taken aback leader of "Dreghi". The glow went out as abruptly as it had appeared. He saw that Aveline froze in shock, and her people continued to shoot, squinting at him. His gang didn't shoot. Isabella hid the knives. Varric runs towards them with Bianca on his shoulder. And Hawk ...<br/>
He saw that she had prepared a fire spell. Fire dances around her and she creates a kind of ball out of it so that in one second she can launch it with a wild cry ... But where ...</p><p>Fenris saw no one. Aveline's men stopped firing. He looked around and saw the corpse of Meeran and two more from the "Dreghi". Where are Quentin and another one? He realized that they had escaped. This seems to make the Hawk stare into the void.</p><p>Aveline walked over to Hawk and put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>- I didn’t know could hide so instantly. Any spell takes at least a second. - Hawk sighed sadly and looked down at her feet.<br/>
- It seems to be blood magic. This magician succeeded in her. - Aveline stared at Fenris again. - Mayor Tetras, Sir Fenris, did you forget to tell me anything?<br/>
- Did I have to hang a banner over the city? - Varric retorted cheerfully.<br/>
- I don't talk about my abilities. - Fenris's tone was filled with irritation and anger. - But it was not worth sending a magician with me! - He moved dangerously towards Hawk. - Why didn't you tell me anything? - he was obviously not addressing the captain.<br/>
- I didn't have time for banners. - Hawk looked at Fenris, her face expressionless.<br/>
- Are you kidding, magician? - Fenris looked angrily at Hawk and did not notice anything around. - You are a liar on state support! You are taught from childhood to lie to everyone! Do they teach this in your circle? Parents are proud of you! They teach to consider themselves special, gifted ... - he was interrupted by a resounding slap in the face.</p><p>Hawk closed the distance between them in one step and left a rapidly reddening imprint on Fenris's cheek with her open hand.</p><p>- Shut up! - she hissed.</p><p>Her eyes began to shine with tears. Turning on her heels, she walked away.</p><p>Varric ran after her.</p><p>Aveline motioned for her men to leave.</p><p>Fenris did not budge. Despite the burning sensation on his cheek, he did not move.</p><p>Aveline, looking at Hawk's trail, suddenly spoke:</p><p>- Merian was not in the circle. She is a apostate. Her father, mother and younger sister were killed. Mother and sister - because of magic.. No matter how much you hate mages, Ser Fenris. They are not all the same. Everyone has their own past. Everyone lies. Another ... or yourself. - with these words, Aveline left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, oxygenforthewicked!<br/>Fenris didn't have time to think about Hawk in this Chapter.<br/>He doesn't realize yet that he has feelings for her.<br/>He will come to this.<br/>❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤<br/>I hope that soon)))))))</p><p>P.S.:<br/>I won't leave any plot holes!)))<br/>In the next Chapter, we'll learn about both Fenris ' past and hawk's.<br/>I will try not to delay the new chapters!<br/>=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))<br/>Thank you so much for reading!!! ^.^</p><p>Special THANK oxygenforthewicked!!!!!!!!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenforthewicked/pseuds/oxygenforthewicked</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Everyone has their own past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories of the past, of death and murder.</p>
<p>A small, very small, fluff at the very end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris's men looked at him with sympathy. They knew that he wanted to try to negotiate ... But it was hopeless.</p>
<p>Isabela spoke:</p>
<p>- What is the next? Who knows how many these bastards are? How big has their gang grown?<br/>
- As far as I've heard, there are already more than 50 of them. - Quig's rough, but slightly uncertain voice came out.</p>
<p>The entire Fenris gang, like himself, were dressed in black robes. Quig was tall and broad-shouldered. With fair skin, brown eyes and short black hair. Aldren and Sigard stood beside him.<br/>
Sigard had dark skin, he was a head shorter and inferior to Quig in volume. His eyes were the color of moss. And the hair is as black as Quig's. Their length allowed Sigard to pull them in a tail, which he did every time.<br/>
Aldren stood out strikingly against the background of his fellow brunettes. His hair was the color of wheat. Their length was below the shoulder blades, but did not hide its elven origin. He always opened his long ears while shaving his temples. His eyes werelarge, sky blue. He was as tall as Quig, and surprisingly large and tall for an elf.</p>
<p>Isabela stood apart from her comrades. Having already hidden the knives, she looked into the void, where two of the "Dreghi" disappeared. She was wearing leather trousers, a jacket, and, as always, her hair was loosely down her back, and on her head was a blue scarf.</p>
<p>- Fenris, - she said again without turning to him. - Maybe we will spit on this plan? Yes, we live in terrible conditions. But at least we live.<br/>
- No. - Fenris said barely audibly. - We don't live. We are surviving. This is not life. - he continued to stand with his back to everyone, not moving.<br/>
- Let's talk about it tomorrow? - Aldren's surprisingly soft and melodic voice rang out. - Today we will not change anything. It will be easier for us to think with a fresh mind.</p>
<p>No one said a word, but everyone agreed with him. All at once moved towards the slums.<br/>
Fenris was the last to walk, away from his men.</p>
<p>Dispersed to his quarters, Fenris went to bed almost immediately. He settled into his uncomfortable bunk, curled up in a ball, tightly clasping his legs, and forgot a sound sleep.</p>
<p>He dreamed of the events of that day. Everything about them was exactly the same, except for one. Hawk was not with them. The barrier was not imposed, and all of Fenris's men, with the exception of himself, were shot almost instantly. He stood and looked at the corpses of his people and a wild rage seized him. And when he turned to "Dreghi", he saw no one. There was emptiness. The corpses of his comrades also disappeared.</p>
<p>He looked around and tried to understand where he was? There was a thick fog around his feet, there was no sky overhead, only a greenish glow filled everything around. Where should he go?</p>
<p>He saw a small door ahead.<br/>
For lack of anything, he decided that it would be better to go there than hang around here.</p>
<p>The door opened easily, as if it weighed nothing. It was dark behind her. It feels like he was in a basement, or a dungeon. There was almost no light anywhere. He decided to go back, but the door through which he entered, evaporated, as if it were not there. There was emptiness behind.<br/>
The ceiling was not visible either, but its height was clearly decent. The corridor in which he stood was wide, with a concrete floor. There was no sense of isolation, but nevertheless he knew that he was underground.</p>
<p>A flash of light caught his attention. Then again and again. The flashes were bluish, white, orange and Fenris clearly sensed the magic. He tensed, but moved towards the flashes. Anyway, he did not see any other way out. The closer he got, the more clearly he realized that magic was being actively used ahead. It was getting brighter. On the ceiling ahead, he saw a pair of dim lamps. But the flashes of magic were much brighter.</p>
<p>Now he began to hear sounds and smells. The air was filled with the smell of burning, ozone and dampness. He clearly heard explosions, hiss, crackling and a woman's voice. The woman seemed desperate. She screamed hysterically and sobbed periodically.</p>
<p>Fenris quickened his pace. He saw that after 100 meters, the corridor turns to the right. This is where the magic came from. For some reason, it seemed to him that his feet were covered with concrete. Each step was difficult, but he stubbornly tried to go faster.</p>
<p>Hearing another desperate female cry, he saw a bright flash of fire. The fire burst out from around the corner, about 10 meters from it, spun and covered the entire space from ceiling to floor. Illuminated the concrete floor and old brick walls.</p>
<p>It was so bright and bright that my eyes began to water. Fenris tried not to cover them, blinking quickly. Suddenly a male figure in a robe and a hood swept past him. He grabbed the fugitive by the elbow and jerked him around. With the sudden movement, the hood flew off his head and Fenris saw a vile familiar face. A dry ear and tongue dangled around his neck.</p>
<p>It was Quentin. </p>
<p>His face was painfully pale, with a greenish complexion. His gray eyes were cold and lifeless. The face is thin and elongated. Sparse gray hair was pretty disheveled. A trickle of blood ran from his nose and he was breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Quentin tugged at the hand that had been caught. But Fenris's grip was iron. Then he threw out his other hand towards Fenris and sparks of fire erupted from it. They did no harm, but Fenris reflexively brushed them aside and Quentin managed to escape.</p>
<p>He rushed back to where Fenris had come from.<br/>
Fenris was distracted from chasing Quentin by another woman's sob that came from around the corner.<br/>
There was no more fire. Only dry and lifeless air, which made breathing difficult, reminded that a firestorm was raging here. Fenris peered carefully around the corner and froze.</p>
<p>Hawk was on her knees facing him. Her eyes were closed tightly, her cheeks glistened with tears. In her arms rested the head of some gray-haired woman, whose lifeless body was limp at her feet.<br/>
Hawk sobbed and more tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
<p>- Hawk. - Quietly, so as not to frighten her, said Fenris.</p>
<p>She shuddered and opened her eyes. Tears still rolled from her eyes, but her face went from sad to bitter.</p>
<p>- Came to finish me off? - gritting her teeth until a squeak, she said. - Try it! - she looked at him defiantly, eyes shining with tears.<br/>
- Finish off? Hawk, no. Of course not ... What happened here?<br/>
- Yes, go to hell! - She raised her hand and lightning flew in his direction. - You won't take me so easily!</p>
<p>Fenris barely managed to jump around the corner next to which he was. The legs were still moving with difficulty. However, he noted that Hawke was also severely emaciated. Her lightning, barely reaching the place where he stood, disappeared.</p>
<p>Fenris glanced down at his feet and was horrified. Around his neck dangled the same "symbol" of belonging to "Dreghi". In disgust, he yanked him off his neck and threw him into the darkness of the corridor.</p>
<p>- Hawk, listen. I'm not in their gang. You know. I am Fenris. - staying around the corner he said. 

An exhausted magician is sometimes more dangerous than a wild beast.<br/>
- How do you even know who I am! Bloody perverts and necromancers! - she screamed out of anger, not ceasing to sob from tears. - I will destroy all of you! I hate it! Even if I die myself !!! - she broke into loud sobs.</p>
<p>A lump formed in Fenris's throat. He was breathing hard.<br/>
Fenris looked at Hawk and saw himself. This is how he treated her many times. That was how rude to her. That's how I pushed away. Spilling out the hatred that was building up inside him.<br/>
And from the realization of this he suddenly felt bitter.<br/>
Having received back what he had given repeatedly, he realized that he wanted something completely different.</p>
<p>He came around the corner and knelt, raising both hands, palms in her direction. He tried to show that he was unarmed and did not want evil.</p>
<p>Hawk did not look at him. With one hand, she continued to support the head of the dead woman, while with the other she stroked her icy skin on her cheek.</p>
<p>- Kill me. - she whispered.</p>
<p>Fenris did not move. Didn't get up. He did not give up.</p>
<p>- Kill me, please. I'm so tired of burying everyone I love. - her tears dripped on the frozen face of the woman.<br/>
- It's your mother ... - Fenris said with difficulty. The lump in his throat seemed about to choke him.<br/>
- Don't you dare talk about her! - she opened her eyes, gently laid the woman's head on the floor and walked up to him, standing up.</p>
<p>Slap in the face. Voiced and strong. She weighed the same to him in a vacant lot.<br/>
Fenris' cheek immediately turned pink.<br/>
He didn’t move. He just dropped his hands and continued to kneel. Looking at her from the bottom up.</p>
<p>Her hand went up for another slap in the face, but he still did not move.</p>
<p>- What the fuck are you doing?!? If you don't want to kill me, then get out of here! - she dropped her hands.</p>
<p>Fenris got to his feet and did what he wanted to do as soon as he saw her in this state.<br/>
He hugged her and held her close to him.<br/>
She tensed, but didn't pull away.</p>
<p>- Fenris? - her voice suddenly became soft. - How did you get here? She tried to pull away and look at him, but he held her tightly to him. - Something happened? - A note of concern appeared in her tone.</p>
<p>He loosened his hug a little and looked down at her.</p>
<p>- Besides this ... - He looked at the corpse. - Nothing ...</p>
<p>Pulling away from him, she turned and looked at the lifeless body. Her shoulders dropped noticeably.</p>
<p>- What you see? - Sadness returned to her voice.<br/>
- Quentin was running away, and you were here ... I think that's all ... Don't you remember?<br/>
- This nightmare sometimes completely captures me ..... And, getting here, I seem to experience this moment for the first time. I just don't understand how you got here? Moreover, as I understand it, it is you ...<br/>
- So. Now I don't seem to understand ... Where is it - here?<br/>
- We're in a dream. She turned to him again. There were no traces of tears or grief on it. - Just Merian's sweet face was looking at him. - I, as a dreamer, can control my dreams. True, some can swallow me whole ... like this ... We must get out of here.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and in an instant, instead of a stuffy dungeon, they were in the middle of a warm, cozy room.</p>
<p>The room was snow white. A large window, from ceiling to floor, behind which snow fell in huge flakes. On the opposite wall was a white stone fireplace. A fire burned brightly in it, logs crackled, and heat spread throughout the room. On either side of the fireplace were two easy chairs and a large sofa with soft little pillows.</p>
<p>Fenris felt a fluffy carpet under his feet and, looking under his feet, he saw that his shoes had disappeared.</p>
<p>- Sorry. - Hawk spoke softly. - I can return your shoes. - a faint blush played on her cheeks.</p>
<p>She herself was without shoes. In a regular gray T-shirt. And insanely cute home pants. They were the same gray in color and were decorated with a repeating pattern of white unicorns with a golden horn and rainbow wings.</p>
<p>Fenris himself was dressed in his typical clothing. Plain trousers and T-shirt in black.</p>
<p>Fenris couldn't contain a chuckle that escaped him as he looked at Hawk's pants.</p>
<p>- What? - she followed his gaze. - Oh ... - her cheeks instantly flushed and she was clearly going to change something.</p>
<p>Taking a couple of quick steps, he gently touched her chin with two fingers, drawing her attention to him.</p>
<p>- Do not. - he shook his head, confirming his words. - Tell me where we are. He dropped his arms, but remained standing next to her.<br/>
- This was our home in Lothering. - She looked around the room. - We lived here while it was possible ... Let's sit down. - she settled down on the sofa and he followed her.</p>
<p>The warmth from the fireplace was felt even more and they both relaxed noticeably. </p>
<p>Hawk spoke again.</p>
<p>- Father died. Mom, I and the twins lived here for a while. And then the war got here too. We decided to move to Kirkwall. My uncle lives there. Mom's brother. She sighed and continued. - Because of the war, we had to leave almost all our belongings and run light. Bethany died while we were getting to the ship. She was killed by some apostate magician and bandit. Their gang attacked us. At the same time, I met Aveline. She took our side and helped us survive.<br/>
- Is Bethany - your sister?<br/>
- Yes. She and Carver are twins. Bethany, like me, is a magician. Was a magician ...<br/>
So that's it. The ship took us to Kirkwall and, after solving some family troubles, we reclaimed the Amell estate. My mom is one of their kind. My grandfather bequeathed all his property to her. Aveline became the captain after we together exposed the previous authorities. The former police captain, like the mayor, was immediately imprisoned.<br/>
But, before we had time to rejoice, my mother disappeared. I've been looking for her for almost a month. Aveline did her best to find her. But she - as if it fell through the earth ... - Hawk grinned mirthlessly. “And so, a faint trail has led us to an abandoned dungeon ... not far from Kirkwall.<br/>
These dungeons stretch to the very slums, but it seems that almost no one knows about them. There I found my mother. This damn killer created his dead wife from the bodies of several women. And my mom's face was like his wife's. I wanted to kill him, but this bastard summoned demons and fled. - she exhaled noisily and looked at the fireplace.</p>
<p>A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't try to stop or erase her.</p>
<p>Fenris watched the warm light from the fireplace illuminate her face. Her pale skin has taken on a warm orange hue. Flames danced in her eyes. And he was sure it wasn't the reflection of the fire in the fireplace. He is ready to swear that this is her inner fire. An inner storm that raged with these painful memories.</p>
<p>She blinked and looked at him. Her eyes were bright blue, slightly shiny from unshed tears.</p>
<p>He felt as if she saw all his thoughts. He shifted on the couch, but did not look away.</p>
<p>- You must hate slums .. - he said softly. - You can hate all the "Dreghi" ... and me.<br/>
- It would be easier, perhaps. But I can not. - a strange tenderness came from these words.</p>
<p>For some reason, he felt that he had to tell her what he had not told anyone.</p>
<p>- These tattoos ... These brands ... I paid dearly for them. They're from lyrium. - her eyes widened in surprise. - When I woke up in an empty little room, I didn't remember anything. Where I am? Who am I? There was nothing. The magician who entered this room said my name was Fenris. That I am an orphan who wandered through the slums, and he - Danarius - my savior. It was a lie that gave him a faithful slave. I believed him and did everything for him. - A slight shiver ran through his body at these memories. - About a year later one woman recognized me. She told me that my name is Leto. That my mother and sister were taken to the circle of magicians after I disappeared. I didn't believe her. I was seized with rage and I killed her. I killed the one who wanted to help and could tell at least something about me and my past.I learned from other slum dwellers that my sister and mother were apostates. They did not want to go into a circle, because I would be left alone. When I disappeared they were taken into a circle by force. Someone handed them over to the Templars. Obviously Danarius did it.<br/>
I returned to him and started asking about myself and my family. I wanted to know the truth.<br/>
First, he tried to shove me into a magic box, which made me so. He pointed to his tattoos. “Apparently he thought he could erase my memory again. But I was strong and very skillfully used the abilities that I have. Realizing that he was losing, Danarius fled. I tried to figure out where ... But I couldn't.<br/>
I was nothing. I had nothing.<br/>
That's when I created "Dreghi". I collected the same outcasts and scum that had nothing to lose. We terrorized the city. We attacked the townspeople. We killed the magicians. I quickly realized that I was becoming a ruthless mercenary. I was hired because they knew I could handle any magician. My gang kept the whole city and all the slums in fear. It is because of our crimes that the police turned their attention to the slums. They decided to destroy us. We fought off the first clash, but after seeing how many innocent citizens suffered because of my hatred, I decided to disband the gang. I announced to everyone that "Dreghi" no longer exists. I thought this would solve all problems.<br/>
Alas, a month later I learned that "Dreghi" has a new leader - Miiran. They became even more violent. They kill everyone they pay for. Sometimes slum dwellers are also attacked. However, they all wear these terrible symbols of being part of the "Dreghi" gang. - he shuddered again at this. - I hated all magicians. This hatred made me who I am. But she helped me to survive.<br/>
- And Danarius?<br/>
- Once he made the mistake of returning to Kirkwall. At that time, I already knew many and I was informed about his arrival. I killed him. Tore out the heart.<br/>
- Do you feel better?<br/>
- I wish I could say that yes ...</p>
<p>There was silence in the room.<br/>
The fire quietly crackled in the fireplace.</p>
<p>- Forgive me, Merian ... - Fenris said, looking into blue eyes.<br/>
- I seem to have deja vu ... - she said with a slight smile. - You already apologized somehow ...<br/>
- Yes. It seems to be becoming commonplace. I hurt you every time. Wish I could say all this to your face.<br/>
- In what sense?<br/>
- It's just a dream ... you said it yourself. Of course, I almost never saw such real dreams, but still ...<br/>
- Fenris. This is not exactly the dream that you can see every day. To be honest, I don't know how you got here today ... But this is the same reality as the waking world. I am a dreamer. I can penetrate other people's dreams. But now I didn't. I don’t go into other people's dreams at all. It's dangerous. ”She shrugged in surprise. - And now ... I was so caught up in my sleep that I could not do it. Therefore, I do not know how you got here. But I feel that you are not a spirit or a demon.</p>
<p>Fenris looked at her in silence.<br/>
He seemed to be having a hard time getting the information that had just been shared with him.</p>
<p>- Me and you - we will remember everything we said to each other. - she asked. - Also, if, for example, you are scratched in such a dream, then the scratch will appear in reality.<br/>
- Or the wound will open ... - he whispered and his eyes widened.<br/>
- What? Ah ... that's ... - Hawk blushed so badly that even her neck threatened to turn red.<br/>
- Were you in that dream for real? I mean ... it was you ... well ... that is ... you ...<br/>
- Yes. - Fenris saw the answer rather than heard it. So quietly she squeaked the word.</p>
<p>Hawk stared at the sofa between them, not looking up. Her flushed face still retained its burgundy hue.</p>
<p>- Why? - Fenris didn't know how else to ask. He tried to collect confused thoughts.<br/>
- I ... Um ... I was very excited and scared. My mind seems to have decided to calm itself down and find you in the shadows to make sure you are okay. I didn't do it on purpose ...<br/>
- But did you know? Did you know that I will remember everything?<br/>
- At that moment I did not think about it ... - she honestly admitted. - Sorry. I shouldn't have come into your dream. It is not right.<br/>
- What exactly? - he raised an eyebrow in surprise and again with the tips of his fingers lifted her chin so that she looked at him.<br/>
- I put you in danger then ... - She tried to lower her head again, but he wouldn't let her.<br/>
- I'm putting myself in danger. It is my choice.</p>
<p>He kissed her.<br/>
She didn't push him away.<br/>
He moved closer to her and put his free arm around her. The hand holding her chin stroked her cheek with a thumb.</p>
<p>He ran his tongue over her lips and she willingly opened her mouth in a silent invitation.<br/>
His tongue found her and they met in a tender caress.<br/>
She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>- Forgive me. - he croaked, pulling back.<br/>
- I like your apology. she said with a smile. - They are so cute.<br/>
- But not like your pants. - He giggled again, looking at her legs.<br/>
- You evil person. Yes, they are cute and funny. And I like them.<br/>
- Me too. - he said with a smile and stroked her cheek again. - Why does it seem to me that it's time for us? - he asked sadly.<br/>
- Because it really is. Time flows differently here. We really have to go.</p>
<p>Hawk disappeared as if she weren't there.<br/>
A minute later he disappeared too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always welcome comments!!!</p>
<p>New chapters coming soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8. Not Noticing the Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris felt the pressure on his lips and the smell of the sea hit his sensitive sense of smell.</p><p> </p><p>Isabela has always chosen this fragrance. In perfume and shower gel.</p><p>Fenris knew that she had been a captain on a merchant ship for a long time. She never spoke of exactly what brought her to the slums of Kirkwall. But certainly not luck in her affairs.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris opened one eye. It felt like it was 5 o'clock in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>- Who could get you out of bed so early?</p><p> </p><p>Isabela knelt beside his bed.</p><p> </p><p>- I did not sleep ... I decided that we can get distracted from all this. Together. - She again pressed her lips to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris hesitated for a couple of seconds and then slowly returned the kiss. And at that moment Isabella pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>- How many times have you fucked her? - there was neither anger nor anger on her face, only a fair amount of surprise.</p><p>- What??? I didn't fuck with anyone. What are you talking about? - Fenris sat up irritably, putting his bare feet down on the dirt floor.</p><p>- Was it really that often? Or not so expressive? - She smiled, lifting only one corner of her lips.</p><p>- What are you talking about, woman? Who was I supposed to fuck with? - he looked straight into her eyes and a thought suddenly ran through his head ...</p><p> </p><p> " Is sex in a dream generally considered sex? " </p><p> " If you get a scratch in your dream - Hawke said - the scratch will appear in reality. " </p><p>But having received an orgasm in a dream, he did not get an orgasm in reality.</p><p> </p><p>Isabela interrupted his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>- Honey, do you really think that a woman with my experience and talents can be deceived? - she winked at him, not ceasing to grin and sat down next to him. - Did your magician even give you a hint of reciprocity?</p><p>- Isabela. - He sighed again in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>First of all. He was not going to discuss any women with her.</p><p>Secondly. What can be discussed here at all? He had no idea what to think after these dreams.</p><p> </p><p>After their sex in the hospital.</p><p> "If it counts as sex at all" - he reminded himself.</p><p>Hawke didn’t show in the real world that they had ever met together.</p><p>Only today.</p><p>  "Again in a dream"  </p><p>She spoke to him about it.</p><p>  "How could Isabela even think that something connected them?"  </p><p> </p><p>- There is nothing to talk about. Nobody has anything. - is all the answer he could think of.</p><p> </p><p>He looked away and looked down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Isabela stopped smiling and took his face with both hands so that he would look at her again.</p><p> </p><p>- Honey, I will not crawl under your skin. Nothing binds us. If you are afraid of offending me, then don't worry about it. I am with you wherever you take our gang. Sex was just a nice bonus. - she smiled sweetly. - Damn nice, I must admit. But if you want something with someone else - then act. - She playfully winked at him and put a finger to his lips, stopping any of his remarks. - You're fucking superb. So fuck her! And she will be Kirkwall's main fool if she rejects you. He rolled his eyes, and Isabella burst out laughing. - I'll go and get drunk. For your successes! - She winked again and, shaking her hips, went to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris was sitting on the bed and did not know what to think.</p><p> " Go to the shower " - was the only sensible thought in his head. And so he did.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, he found his gang at a bar.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this place, on the outskirts of a slum, was called a bar with a stretch. But under the tarpaulin canopy, which was patched up here and there with various other materials, there were several tables and two or three chairs beside them. And in the dilapidated house that was nearby, you could buy alcohol and snacks.</p><p> </p><p>The alcohol was the simplest: cheap whiskey, beer that looked more like urine, and vodka that was damn strong, but caused a terrible hangover in the morning.</p><p>An appetizer, and even worse: crackers, which inherently smelled of mice, or jerky pieces of meat. Whose meat was is unknown, but it stank not much better than crackers.</p><p> </p><p>The gang sipped the beer that always made Fenris sick. And chewed small pieces of dried meat.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris didn't feel thirsty, so he simply joined in the discussion of what options they had in their apparent war with "Dreghi".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8 months have passed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All this time, Fenris and the gang were looking for and handed over to the police everyone they could find from "Dreghi". This was their first task.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the "Dreghi", since their skirmish in the wasteland, have simply disappeared.</p><p>Fenris knew, and Aveline agreed with him, that they were preparing some kind of large-scale action. They couldn't just drop everything and retreat. Alas, none of those caught knew of any plans.</p><p> </p><p>Earnings all this time were meager. Aveline and Varric, of course, insisted on registering the entire gang and Fenris as freelance police officers. But this money was barely enough for a living.</p><p>There was only one "extreme excursion" for all this time. Apparently, due to the upcoming changes, interest in the slums has disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris spent all his days notifying the slum dwellers of the coming changes.</p><p> </p><p>Then the moment came when he began to help the police to keep a census of all refugees and outcasts.</p><p> </p><p>Things went slowly. But, to Fenris's surprise, they moved forward.</p><p> </p><p>In the evenings, three times a week, everyone met in the captain's office and again and again discussed the next steps, as well as shared information about what they managed to find out about the ill-fated "Dreghi".</p><p> </p><p>Dreams, if Fenris ever saw them, were the most common. Hawk was never in them.</p><p>In reality, they also met only in Aveline's office, and they did not have a single opportunity to talk in private.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris, mostly, had no time to think about Hawk.</p><p>More often than not, he was so mentally exhausted that he just came and fell to sleep. He is not used to dealing with so many different people.</p><p>It is one thing to lead them in clashes with the police. There, everyone is driven by fear and a desire to survive.</p><p>Things were different now. Now their fear made them reject change. Survival instincts shouted that they would not be given a better place than that anyway, and what was worse, they would take the rest of their belongings.</p><p> </p><p>In such a bustle, time flew by so quickly and it was not noticeable that Fenris realized this only when he returned to the slums from another meeting, and a lonely small snowflake landed right on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris touched his finger to the unexpected guest and she instantly turned into a drop of cold water.</p><p>A few seconds later, more snowflakes swirled around.</p><p> </p><p>Winter in Kirkwall always started unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris hastened to leave the street, dressed only in a thin sweater, jacket, pants and boots.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving home, he wrapped himself in a blanket and sat, looking out his little dirty window.</p><p> </p><p>"It took so much time ... But as if a week ..." - he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Having slightly warmed up, he wandered into the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot coffee.</p><p>Putting the kettle on, he sat down on a chair and opened his dusty laptop to read the news.</p><p> </p><p>"Life everyone forgot about" - the title of the latest article flaunted.</p><p>Having read it fluently, he realized that it was again about how and where the slum dwellers would be resettled, what kind of work they would be offered, and so on.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the article was the caption: Merian Hawk.</p><p>Fenris clicked on the name and a tab with brief information about Merian was opened.</p><p>Her business portrait was looking at him from the screen and he noticed that a phone number was written in the "WhatsApp" column.</p><p> </p><p>Having written the number in the contacts of his mobile, he immediately opened the application.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Hawk herself was in the profile picture. Less businesslike than the website. There was no information about the commercial account either. In her status, she had a quote: "Ignoring the facts - you can't change them."</p><p> </p><p>Fenris considered. Opened my own profile.</p><p>His photograph showed the back of his head with snow-white hair and a piece of his shoulder in a black leather jacket. This photo was taken by Isabela. And he, having lost to her at cards, was forced to put her for a year, like a profile photo.</p><p>"What a stupid desire."</p><p>Before that, he had no photo at all - and everything was fine.</p><p>The status was the standard "Hi, I use WhatsApp".</p><p> </p><p>He closed the application. He put the phone in his pocket and closed the laptop. After making himself coffee, he went back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapped in a blanket again, he slowly sipped hot coffee and turned his mobile in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were itching to write Hawk. But what?</p><p> </p><p>- Hello. This is I. Let's talk? ... Kindergarten. - he began to speak to himself. - Hawk, hello. So I decided to write to you ... Damn what ... - Fenris sighed in disappointment and took a sip of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He never corresponded with anyone.</p><p>He only corresponded with the gang. Only during excursions. They informed him of the situation or warned of danger.</p><p> </p><p>Against common sense, he opened an empty chat with Hawk and began typing:</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"Hello Merian. This is Fenris"</p><p>22:20</p><p> </p><p>Hawk:</p><p>"Hello Fenris. Didn't expect a message from you ... Have you finally found my business card?)))"</p><p>22:22</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"No. Actually, I found your contacts on the Internet ... I read the article" The Life Everyone Forgot about ". Great article"</p><p>22:25</p><p> </p><p>Hawk:</p><p>"Ah ... that's it ... So you're on business ...?"</p><p>22:30</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"You could say so"</p><p>22:31</p><p>"I wanted"</p><p>22:32</p><p>"I thought I needed to talk."</p><p>22:33</p><p>"I don't know how to ask that right. So just tell me if your dreams mean anything. Or my dreams."</p><p>22:34</p><p>"Those dreams in which you were"</p><p>22:35</p><p>"And I"</p><p>22:36</p><p>"Tell me you don’t understand what I’m talking about. It was clearly my imagination and you have no idea what I’m talking about."</p><p>22:38</p><p> </p><p>Hawk:</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>22:38</p><p>"To be honest, I also wanted to talk about this many times ..."</p><p>22:41</p><p>"I thought to discuss this in person ..."</p><p>22:42</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"But we didn't discuss it."</p><p>22:50</p><p> </p><p>Hawk:</p><p>"We didn't have time for this ..."</p><p>22:51</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"Let's meet"</p><p>22:59</p><p> </p><p>Hawk:</p><p>"I'll arrange dinner. Tomorrow. My friends will be there. Aveline, Varrica and Merril - you know. Can you join us too?"</p><p>23:03</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"I wanted to discuss this in private."</p><p>23:06</p><p> </p><p>Hawk:</p><p>"Oh, no ... I didn't even think about discussing this in front of everyone ... It's just ... After dinner, we could talk together. And before that, just get distracted, have dinner ..."</p><p>23:08</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Fenris sighed heavily and drank his cold coffee in one gulp.</p><p>He stared at the phone again.</p><p> </p><p>- I don't know what to answer you ... - he said sadly to the telephone. - I am an elf from the slums, you live in a city estate ... How will I look there? Who am I to have dinner with your friends ... Hawk ... From the first meeting everything about you can be so difficult ...</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly realized that soon he himself would become part of the city.</p><p>For many months he has been preparing all the inhabitants of the slums for this, and he himself only now realized that this is waiting for him too.</p><p> </p><p>He looked out the window and had no idea what it would be like when his house was clean. What feelings he will experience when he becomes a full-fledged city dweller.</p><p>What will he do? What awaits him?</p><p> </p><p>He had no answers.</p><p>And he clearly understood why all the inhabitants of the slums were so afraid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Fenris:</p><p>"Good. Where and what time"</p><p>23:52</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 9 is already written!<br/>You won't have to wait long for it.<br/>I will translate it and soon it will see the light &gt;^.^&lt;</p><p>Thank you to EVERYONE who stays with this story!<br/>Thank you TO those who join!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9. The heart doesn't negotiate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the new heroes!</p><p>This Chapter is quite long. But it wouldn't be fair to share it =)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris nervously adjusted the black scarf around his neck and rubbed his frozen hands.</p><p>I should have put on gloves, he thought too late.</p><p>Despite the fact that his gray coat was warm, and under it was a black chunky knit sweater, Fenris shivered from the cold.<br/>
Black trousers and boots also didn't provide enough warmth.</p><p>It was snowing, though not strong, all night, so everything around was abundantly sprinkled with white flakes.</p><p>Fenris had been standing motionless for about 10 minutes.</p><p>It was located almost in the center of the city, next to a large white brick house. The front of the house was decorated with large windows and several streetlights that shone with warm light, pleasantly dispelling the darkness of the late evening. The massive red oak front door , to which a beautiful 5-step staircase led, was adorned with a small bronze plaque reading "Amell Estate".</p><p>Fenris took out his phone and opened WhatsApp:</p><p>***</p><p>Hawk:<br/>
"The Amell Estate. Tomorrow. At 20:00."<br/>
Yesterday. 23:55</p><p>***</p><p>It was now 20:42.</p><p>After reviewing the message several times, Fenris put the phone in his pocket .</p><p>Another minute passed before he hesitantly climbed the steps of the stairs and found himself in front of the door.</p><p>Before he could muster the courage to press the little bell button, the door swung open for him.</p><p>- Good evening, Ser Fenris. - there was a good-natured male voice.</p><p>Fenris did not immediately realize that he needed to lower his head, for there was a dwarf at the door.</p><p>- I am Bodan. House manager. Lady Hawk sent me for you. He stepped aside, letting Fenris enter the house.<br/>
- Oh ... um ... thanks. And hello. - Fenris entered the house feeling terribly ridiculous.</p><p>The door closed behind him and he felt the cozy warmth that reigned in the house. A light scent of passionflower, gardenia, jasmine and vanilla hovered around him, there was something else, but he could not make out what. The scent seemed so familiar that Fenris involuntarily lost himself in thought.</p><p>A modest cough reminded him that Bodan was waiting for his outer garment.</p><p>Taking off his scarf and coat, he handed them to the gnome with awkward thanks.<br/>
Bodan quickly hung up things and hastened to invite the guest to follow him.<br/>
Fenris followed the dwarf along a wide corridor and involuntarily scanned the surroundings.</p><p>A long corridor with paintings on the walls. For the most part, these were portraits of people whom he, naturally, did not know.</p><p>From the corridor they entered a large living room.</p><p>A large fireplace was burning on the right wall. On either side of it were two huge windows.<br/>
There was a staircase along the left wall leading to the second floor. At its foot there was a door to another room. What was there - Fenris did not know. The door was closed.<br/>
A large white table stood in the middle of the room. There were eight chairs on either side of the table and one at the head.</p><p> "9 people ... And still no one." - he thought bleakly.</p><p>- Make yourself comfortable, sir. - said Bodan and hastened to leave.</p><p>- Fenris, good evening. I'm glad you came first! - Hawk emerged from the door near the stairs. - It's a pity that you stood on the street for so long. - She smiled slyly.</p><p>She was wearing a black dress. He had no sleeves, but the collar covered almost the entire graceful neck. The length of the dress was asymmetrical. On the left side it covered Hawk's knee, but on the right it ended much higher.<br/>
She had very little makeup on.<br/>
Her thick eyelashes were covered with black mascara and a small black arrow flaunted in the outer corners of her eyes .<br/>
Her lips were covered with an almost imperceptible translucent gloss that accentuated their natural pale pink color.</p><p>- Oh ... How did you know? - he muttered under his breath.<br/>
- As you probably noticed, we have quite large windows. I sent Bodan for you. You looked pretty cold.<br/>
- Spring is over ... - he stated gloomily.<br/>
- As well as summer and all autumn. - she giggled. - Let's sit down?<br/>
- And the rest?<br/>
- To be late in Kirkwall, it seems to me a sign of good taste. Even Aveline, being a punctual woman, stopped showing up on time. - she went to the table and he followed her. - Is this your place. - she pointed to the left side.</p><p>Hawk sat in the chair at the head of the table, and from where she pointed, he should have been sitting on her right.</p><p>Fenris hesitated.</p><p>- Did you point here somewhere? - He pointed to the next chairs.<br/>
- No. Right here. - she again pointed to the first place to her right. - Varric will sit on this side as well. - the next chair. - Aveline and Donnic. This is Aveline's husband. - the two remaining chairs on the left side. - You know almost all of them. Varrica, as I understand it, is longer than the rest. Therefore, I have seated you just so that you can communicate comfortably.<br/>
- And who will sit on the other side? - Fenris, sitting down at the place indicated to him, pointed to the chairs opposite him.<br/>
- Next to me, on the left, will be my brother Carver. Then Anders and Merril .<br/>
- Big company...<br/>
- These are the closest people. - She looked away, embarrassed. - Almost all of them, one way or another, helped me, or even saved my life. - She embarrassedly looked at him from under the eyelashes and it seemed to him that he began to blush.</p><p>There was a noise from the second floor and steps on the stairs foreshadowed someone's descent.</p><p>- Merian, let's get everyone an hour earlier next time! - heard a rather young male voice. - If we want everyone to come at eight in the evening, let's invite them to seven. - He stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at Fenris.</p><p>- Carver is Fenris. - Hawk walked quickly to the boy. - Fenris is Carver. My younger brother. - Fenris also came up and shook the guy's hand.<br/>
- Nice to meet you, Ser Fenris. And it is not necessary to emphasize that I am a younger brother. - Carver wrinkled his nose at the last few words and headed to his place at the table.<br/>
- Just Fenris. I thought the meeting was not official. - Fenris, following Hawke, also returned to his seat.<br/>
- Ah, my brother is always official. And after becoming a Templar, things only got worse. - Hawk, apparently, continued to have fun .<br/>
- Are you a templar? - Fenris was genuinely surprised. - But what ... - he turned his gaze to Merian.<br/>
- Does he know? - Carver also looked at his sister in surprise. - How to hide that you are a magician, if everyone you meet knows about it?<br/>
- Fenris is not everyone you meet. In addition to saving my life, we were together in a vacant lot. With that skirmish with "Dreghi".<br/>
- Please don't remind me. Our entire squad is still trying to establish the identity of the second magician. And I'm trying to divert all suspicion from you. - Carver looked at his sister again, but with obvious irritation.<br/>
- Let's not talk about it today. - she answered her brother with a cold look. - We wanted to distract ourselves. If you're a bore, I won't invite you next time.<br/>
- I am your brother.<br/>
- I don't automatically invite you! You may not know about the fun at all. - Hawk again noticeably cheered up.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Bodan was in a hurry to greet the guests.</p><p>A minute later, Varrick, Aveline and, as Fenris guessed, Donnic entered the living room. Absolutely no one, except for the lawful husband, could walk with Aveline by the arm.</p><p>After greeting everyone, Hawke introduced Donnic to Fenris. After male handshakes and female kisses on the cheek, everyone again sat down in their places.</p><p>Hawk, believing that most were already there, called Orana.<br/>
An elven woman modestly appeared from somewhere under the stairs.</p><p>"Obviously, there is also a door to another room," Fenris noted.</p><p>Orana looked modest. A simple sand-colored dress with a snow-white apron on top. Wheat-colored hair was pulled into a tight bun.</p><p>Hawke asked her to bring salads, snacks and drinks.</p><p>After another couple of minutes, the table was lined with various foods. There were five kinds of salads alone.<br/>
Fenris didn't even try to count the snacks, and neither did the drinks.<br/>
There was so much alcohol that Fenris had never seen half of it before. Gin, Tequila, Rum, Cognac, Martini, Liqueurs, Sambuca.</p><p>Hawke and Aveline asked Donnic to mix them cocktails. Obviously, Donnic was not the first to do this.</p><p>Fenris would never have thought that such alcohol combinations could be drunk. And he was very much afraid of the consequences of this.<br/>
But of course he didn't say anything out loud.</p><p>- Ser Fenris, which do you prefer? - Donnic brought Fenris out of his reverie.<br/>
- I ... I think I will refrain.<br/>
- For a start - stop everything being so official. - Hawk rolled her eyes theatrically. - We're here to have fun and socialize. If you want formal conversations, then go to Aveline's office. Well, you, Fenris, are simply obliged to drink with us. - She looked at Fenris. - It helps to distract.<br/>
- My gloomy friend. - spoke Varric, sitting to the right of Fenris. - I’ll make sure you don’t experience all the hardships of a hangover. Donnic, pass me the Bacardi rum!<br/>
- Varric, I want to keep my head clear. - Fenris retorted, but Varric was already filling the second glass with amber liquid.<br/>
- Trust me, this drink will leave your head very clear. But it will give you a pleasant and necessary relaxation. - Varric smiled and placed one pile next to Fenris.</p><p>The doorbell rang and the conversations at the table almost stopped, awaiting the arrival of newcomers .</p><p>Hawke went to greet the guests. She met them at the very entrance to the living room .</p><p>The black-haired elf Merril, already familiar to Fenris, hugged Hawk and they exchanged kisses and greetings on the cheek.</p><p>Fenris did not miss the look Merril shot at Carver. But his attention was quickly drawn to the man who followed Merril.</p><p>His light blond hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He was wearing an emerald green jumper and dark brown trousers. His face was framed by a slight unshaven, and his light brown eyes were riveted to Hawk.</p><p>After greeting Merril, Hawke walked over to Anders. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek too, saying something Fenris couldn't hear, but Hawk laughed and was visibly embarrassed.</p><p>Fenris felt his anger rising. He hasn't met the man yet. But he realized very clearly that he didn't want to know him either.</p><p>- Fenris, this is Anders. Anders, this is Fenris. - Hawk introduced them to each other, but Fenris didn't move and stared at the man with an icy stare.</p><p>Anders also looked at him with obvious displeasure and suspicion. For a few moments their gazes met and it seemed that a flame would break out between them. None of them spoke a word.</p><p>Hawk began to seat the guests, showing them where they would sit.</p><p>Fenris turned his attention to Carver and again noticed that Brother Hawke was clearly nervous and shifting in his chair.</p><p>- Anders, do you mind if we switch places? - Hawk Junior spoke to Anders.<br/>
- Something is not ... - Anders began, but realizing what place Carver suggests and looking at Fenris again stopped. - Of course, Carver. I'm happy. - and immediately stood up, giving Carver his chair.</p><p>Anders slowly sank down to the seat to the left of Hawk.</p><p>Hawk also returned to her seat and was surprised to find the change.</p><p>- What happened? My brother doesn't want to sit next to me anymore? - she said resentfully.<br/>
- I? No! No, Merian. I didn't mean it at all ... It's just ...<br/>
- He just wants to sit next to Merril. Obviously. - came the voice of Fenris.</p><p>The conversation ceased and all eyes suddenly turned to him.<br/>
Fenris felt uneasy.</p><p>- Am I missing something? - Hawk looked from Carver to Fenris in genuine bewilderment.<br/>
- Sis, I ... I didn't mean to upset you ... - Carver stuttered and blushed.<br/>
- Sorry, Hawk. - squeaked Merril and stared at her empty plate.</p><p>The silence grew deeper and deeper. The crackling of logs was heard in the fireplace.</p><p>- Carver, damn you. What have you done already? - Hawk's voice was clearly worried.<br/>
- Um, Hawk, I don’t think there’s any cause for concern. - Fenris didn't understand why everyone was so tense, but he already regretted opening his mouth at all .<br/>
- I just didn't want to tell you ... Until ... So many things happened ... I didn't want to ... - Carver mumbled again.<br/>
- They're together, champion. - Varric breathed wearily.<br/>
- Do not call me that! Stop. Who! What's together? - Hawk's eyes widened again.<br/>
- Carver and I are a couple. - came the quiet voice of Merril, who stubbornly continued to drill a plate with her eyes.</p><p>For another minute there was the same all-embracing silence. And then Hawk burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her , exchanged glances with each other, but no one dared to say anything.</p><p>- Well, you idiots! - Through laughter spoke Merian. - Did you think it would upset me? How much did you hide it?<br/>
- About a month. - echoed Carver, Merril and Varrick.<br/>
- And you too, petty crook! - Hawk menacingly, but with a smile, looked at the dwarf.<br/>
- Honey, I’m only cheating on a big deal. - he winked at her. - I accidentally caught daisy kissing your brother. Their puppy eyes begged me not to tell anyone. I didn’t know my gloomy friend was so shrewd. - Varric patted Fenris on the back.<br/>
- I thought it was obvious. - tried to justify Fenris. - I didn't want to interfere.<br/>
- Those who do not want to interfere are sitting in silence. - Anders spoke suddenly. - But, to draw attention to your person, it was a great move. - He looked coldly at Fenris.<br/>
- If I wanted attention, I'd wear feathers! - Fenris replied with an annoyed look at Anders.</p><p>The whole table burst into wild laughter, Anders began to blush.</p><p>Fenris watched in surprise as everyone around him wiped away their tears with laughter.</p><p>- Elf, I did not know that you are also a psychic! - Varric said breathlessly with laughter. - Blondie, I'm sorry ... I haven't told anyone about that costume of yours since the last party ... - He looked at Anders, more and more blushing.<br/>
- Fenris, if I knew that you have so many talents, I would have invited you to us much earlier! - Hawk said, laughing.</p><p>The conversation at the table resumed again.</p><p>After Merian asked Oran to serve the hot dishes, Carver and Merril began explaining their secrecy to Hawk.<br/>
Anders retired to the restroom.<br/>
Donnic began pouring alcohol to those who did not yet have it and cooing with his wife.<br/>
And Varric began to explain to Fenris that Anders had appeared at the last party with a funny feather cape on his shoulders, which caused many jokes in his address. And Fenris, just, reminded everyone of that fun.</p><p>- By the way, my friend, your stack is still full. - the dwarf remarked.<br/>
- I told you I don't want to drink.<br/>
- Well, well ... Are you and the mistress of this wonderful house planning some serious business? Without me?<br/>
- What? Hawk? No. Nothing is "planned" between us.<br/>
- OK OK. Keep your secrets, mister elf. While you can ... - he sat back contentedly in his chair and drained another shot of rum.</p><p>Anders returned to his seat and gave Fenris a displeased look.<br/>
Fenris pretended not to notice his presence at all and continued his conversation with Varric.</p><p>Hawk interrupted everyone.</p><p>- Friends! - she said loudly. - Let's drink to the fact that we finally got together and can escape from everything that happens outside the walls of this house! - She raised her cocktail glass and everyone followed suit. - I am very glad to see you all! - She looked at Fenris, who had not dared to raise his alcohol.</p><p>Under her soft gaze, his resolve collapsed like a house of cards.<br/>
Fenris raised his pile and Hawke continued.</p><p>- Thanks for taking the time! I'm very grateful to you! For all of you! - there was a clink of glasses and a friendly "Hurray!" and they all drained their drinks to the bottom.</p><p>Fenris hesitated for a second, but realized that it was too late to retreat.</p><p>He drank his rum in one gulp and froze for a few seconds. It seemed to him that his throat was on fire. Then this sensation disappeared. Though the rum tasted nasty.</p><p>Fenris began gnawing at the disgusting taste of alcohol with a fancy sandwich with delicate creamy mousse and a thin piece of tender meat on toasted bread.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Anders leaning over to Hawk and saying something to her.</p><p>Fenris tried to look away and not think about it.<br/>
It turned out to be more difficult than he would have liked.<br/>
Over and over again he caught himself looking at them again, anger growing in his chest.<br/>
Varric seemed to see it too. Because from time to time, as soon as Fenris was ready to vent his anger, the dwarf distracted him with a new story or a joke.</p><p>Aveline also joined in their conversation. They even managed to exchange information regarding changes in the slums.</p><p>Fenris did not notice as he drank a few more shots of rum and ate to the full of the most tender meat and vegetables, which were obviously grilled.<br/>
There were still a lot of hot dishes on the table, but Fenris knew that no more would fit into it.<br/>
During his life in the slums, he used to gorge on little food.</p><p>- Dear Merian! - the loud voice of Anders attracted everyone's attention. - I want all those present to support me, and we would drink to you! It was you who brought us all together! You have done so much for Kirkwall! You were the one who saved us all! She saved me... For the lovely Merian Hawk!!! - Anders with tenderness looked at Hawk, and she embarrassed looked away.</p><p>Fenris felt a tight feeling in his throat. It was as if someone was choking him from the inside.</p><p>With difficulty lifting his alcohol and draining the glass, he wanted to say goodbye and leave. The evening was getting less and less pleasant and he did not understand why.</p><p>Suddenly his left hand, with which he was clutching a napkin in his lap, felt someone's warmth. With a light touch, gentle fingers touched his clenched fist and, without stopping there, wrapped around his wrist.<br/>
Fenris was glad he had rolled up his sweater sleeves to the elbows early in the evening. Now he could feel the warmth emanating from Merian's hand on his skin.</p><p>He looked at her with wide eyes.<br/>
She looked at him softly, but he saw anxiety behind that softness.</p><p>- Don't go. - she leaned closer, so that these words would go only to him.</p><p>All the others were vigorously discussing something.</p><p>- I ... - He tried to swallow the lump that threatened to strangle him. - I wanted to take a breath of fresh air.<br/>
- I would also not hurt to go out . You do not mind?<br/>
- Together? I mean, will you come with me?<br/>
- If you want company. - she shrugged and removed her hand from his.<br/>
- Sure. he blurted out too quickly.</p><p>He rose from the table and Hawk followed him.</p><p>The enthusiastic conversation at the table continued. Varric argued heatedly with Aveline about something, and everyone watched closely to what it would lead to.</p><p>Hawke and Fenris' departure went unnoticed.</p><p>Fenris helped Hawk into a black coat that reached almost to her knees. She changed her shoes for boots and together they went out into the street. After descending the stairs, they stopped on a deserted sidewalk.</p><p>It was noticeably colder outside than before. But now Fenris was glad of it. The effect of alcohol seemed to recede under the onslaught of the cold.</p><p>Rare but large snowflakes swirled in the air, slowly falling on the city.</p><p>- I love snow so much. - Hawk said, looking up at the sky. - There was always a lot of snow in Lothering in winter. The whole family played with him.<br/>
- You miss those times. - it was not a question.<br/>
- I have many warm and joyful memories. I cannot ask for more.</p><p>Fenris looked at her, and it seemed to him that her presence made him feel warmer.</p><p>The snowflake landed right on the lips of Merian and Fenris, not having time to stop its impulse, hugging Hawk's cheek with his palm, brushed the snowflake with his thumb.<br/>
Realizing what he was doing, he was about to pull his hand, but Hawk's warm palm lay on top of his.<br/>
Hawk tilted her head slightly to his touch, closed her eyes and her breath escaped her lips in a cloud that quickly faded into the cold of the night.</p><p>Fenris froze.</p><p>All thoughts left his head at once.</p><p>He felt the warmth of her skin under his fingers, and the same warmth warmed the outside of his palm.</p><p>- Fen ... - She did not have time to breathe out his name.</p><p>He captured her lips with lightning speed.<br/>
Gently hugging her face with both hands, he greedily and desperately pressed his lips to hers.<br/>
He could feel the sweet scent of her perfume envelop him and fill his lungs.<br/>
He bit her lower lip lightly and then ran his tongue over it.<br/>
Her mouth parted and she sighed softly.<br/>
Fenris moved his left hand to her waist and pulled Hawk closer to him.<br/>
His tongue nimbly explored her mouth and she kept his enthusiasm alive.<br/>
Hawk wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Fenris shuddered and pulled away , stepping back a step from Merian.</p><p>Fenris plummeted to the sidewalk with Anders, who knocked him off his feet.</p><p>Both of them quickly jumped to their feet and looked at each other with fierce hatred.</p><p>- Don't you dare touch her, elf! - Anders spat.<br/>
- I did not ask your permission!<br/>
- Get out! Otherwise I'll kill you!<br/>
- It's not so easy to do it! - Fenris lunged at Anders.</p><p>Deftly bouncing out of Fenris's path , Anders threw a ball of fire at his back .<br/>
Having reached the goal, he instantly wrapped himself around Fenris's body.<br/>
The elf screamed in pain, but Anders did not release the spell .<br/>
The fire grew larger and stronger from the thrusts .</p><p> </p><p>- Blond? Did I interfere with you?</p><p>Anders turned sharply away from the huge window, in which he watched the passionate kisses of Fenris and Hawk.</p><p>- No. I ... I just ... - Anders couldn't come up with a lie.<br/>
- You just looked at the beautiful snowfall, under which they kiss ... Oh ... - Varric stood next to Anders and he got the same view that Anders had been watching for several minutes.<br/>
- I just wanted to ask them to come back.<br/>
- Them? - Varric raised one eyebrow inquiringly.<br/>
- No ... This damn elf can disappear , but it is better to burn! ... - Anders clenched his fists and fell silent.<br/>
- I told you about it , Anders. You asked how Merian feels about you. And my answer has always been the same. I warned you that she is looking too enthusiastically at Fenris. Did you want to listen to this?<br/>
- I don't want to! Why the hell should I listen to you? - Anders began to pace back and forth.<br/>
- You and it should not. But will it make it easier for you if you continue to deny the truth? She is already standing before your eyes. Over there, right outside the window. - Varric pointed to the window towards the inseparably kissing couple.<br/>
- I… I’ll probably go… Tell Hawk I’m sick. Or come up with what you want. This is nothing new to you. - Anders paused and looked at Varric bitterly. - I'll leave through the back door.<br/>
- Anders, I'm really sorry. - Varric gave him a sympathetic look.<br/>
- Could we do something? Could you change something?<br/>
- No. How can you change your heart?<br/>
- No way. The heart doesn't negotiate. - with that, Anders picked up his coat and headed back to the living room.</p><p>From there, he left the Amell estate, bypassing the front first entrance. </p><p>Fenris reluctantly pulled away from Hawk, catching his breath.</p><p>- I think I felt this only in a dream. - still hugging hawk, he looked down at her and smiled a little.<br/>
- You have good dreams, mister.<br/>
- But this is the real world. And here, it seems, you are not free ... - he stopped and looked away, not knowing how to continue.<br/>
- What are you talking about?<br/>
- Do you know. - He released her and immediately felt cold without her warmth.<br/>
- Fenris, you need to be more specific. I do not understand what you are trying to say. And why are you spoiling this moment at all ... - he felt disappointment in her voice, but did not dare to look at her.<br/>
- About this Anders! May it fail... I can see the views between you. Hawk, I'm not blind.<br/>
- Maybe not blind, but you see what is not. Your discernment has failed. We don't have anything between us. Anders is my friend.<br/>
- So you are blind. His looks are not at all friendly.<br/>
- Fenris! - she came up to him, and he couldn't help but look at her. Her blue eyes lit up with determination again. - Can you ask questions to your heart? I'm not. So it decided! - she pointed to him and to herself. - I don't know what yours will decide ...</p><p>He said nothing.<br/>
He just closed the distance between them and put her in a tight hug .</p><p>She gasped in satisfaction and buried herself in his neck, leaving light kisses where she could reach .</p><p>- Don't doubt my heart. It's yours. I'm yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be glad to hear Your opinion!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am always happy to receive feedback!<br/>I don't bite &gt;^.^&lt;<br/>You can criticize constructively.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>